Red and White Destiny
by Arthia Maxwell
Summary: This is the hardest story I have ever written. I just hope people like it. Just basically the relationship between Sesshoumaru-sama and Rin-sama, with a few characters of my own. Please R+R!!!
1. The New Life

Red and White Destiny  
  
Chapter 1-The New Life  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, so don't sue me! I do however own Kioshi and Yukana. So don't use them without my permission or I'll put a voodoo curse on you. They were originally characters in one of my own stories having nothing to do with Inuyasha, but since I like the names, here they are.  
  
It had been at least eight years since the Shikon no tama had been collected and Naraku was killed. Rin deep in her lesson with her Nurse thought nothing of it and only remembered that Sesshoumaru had brought her here after they had witnessed the fight. This place when she had arrived was deserted and in ruins, but the large home was soon overflowing with slaves and youkai alike trying to fix it up. Now she was learning from her Nurse, a human slave sent to take care and educate her. Jyaken was still sent to look up on her when Sesshoumaru was busy. She really didn't mind the check ups but Jyaken always grumbled about having to do so.  
  
That was what he was doing. Kakia, her nurse was sitting waiting for her to finish her lesson, while Jyaken was sitting in the corner muttering to himself. Rin grinned as she finished thrusting the paper toward Kakia. She squirmed waited to be released. She wanted to go see Sesshoumaru had returned today, but she wasn't allowed to go until she was finished with the lesson. "Well, done. You may go now." Kakia's warn old voice sounded softly. Without farther delay Rin pushed herself off the ground and ran out of the room, with Jyaken calling after as he waddled behind.  
  
Rin ran instantly knowing where in the mansion he was. She could never explain it but she just always knew. She ran barefoot down the path toward the west garden. Fleetingly she thought that she would soon have to wear shoes as winter rolled in. She pushed that aside as she hid behind a leafy bush waiting for Sesshoumaru to finish his business. Jyaken stopped right behind her, staying quiet knowing his master was in a meeting. "Rin come here." Sesshoumaru said coolly as his two companions left. He could smells her, but something was slightly off. Rin bounded out from behind the bush and right in front of him. He knew that she always happy, but she would be overly happy when he returned home. She stood with her hands behind her back smiling up at him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, I missed you! What took you so long to get home!?" She tried pouted but instantly stoppped when Jyaken frowned at her opening his mouth to speak. "Silly girl don't do that, it's rude!" He screeched at her. Sesshoumaru looked down at him with emotionless eyes. "Jyaken, leave us." That was all. Jyaken surprised and knowing better then to talk back to him, bowed and left them. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and again could smell the faint sent. The young girl standing before him shifted her feet that brought him back to reality. His eyes softened a bit at her. He would never admit it out loud, but he had missed her when he was away. "How are you doing on your lessons?" He asked shortly. She looked to be in deep thought before answering. "They are going good. Kakia has started me on courtly overturns." She wrinkled her nose considerably. "I don't like the kimono." She wrinkled her nose. He noted that for a while she had stopped referring to herself as Rin. He raised an eyebrow and she took it as an 'explain yourself'. Sighing she explained, "There's so much cloth that I have problems walking. I tripped three times! Then Jyaken started yelling at me." Tears brimmed in her eyes and she pursed her lips. Sesshoumaru knowing she was burning to ask a question, but knew that she wouldn't question without permission just nodded his head. "Why do I have to learn it?" She sniffed. "You never know when you need it. Just learn for me." He answered without really answering her. She nodded and looked down. He reached out in an uncharacteristic gesture and ruffled her hair. Again he caught a whiff that sent his senses suddenly reeling. So some reason though he couldn't place it, couldn't put a finger on it. The sent wasn't at all strong enough to identify. "Come let's go inside and see what the cook has made for dinner." He looked down at her questioning face and just nodded. Rin sighed and took up the loose cloth where his left arm used to be. She always loved the way his kimono felt. Sesshoumaru said nothing and glared at Jyaken before he could yell at Rin for touching their master.  
  
It was two days later when Sesshoumaru's suppressions where confirmed. Rin was taking her bath when something strange happened. At first Rin was still with shock, but as the blood continued to stain the water she became scared and began to scream. Kakia was the first one to arrive, with Sesshoumaru arriving in a blur, then Jyaken waddling up. In a flash Sesshoumaru had Rin out of the water and onto the stones surrounding the spring. His skillful eyes scanned her body for any visible wounds, but then it hit him. The sent he had smelled earlier, her sudden unexplained bleeding. Reaching back he grabbed the towel Kakia handed him. "Rin, quiet." He said softly but coolly. Rin quieted the best she could, but tears continued to roll down her face. "Kakia, take her and explain what has happened." He turned back to Rin and in a rare gesture cupped her face in his hand. "You're going to be alright. Go with Kakia. Jyaken!" "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jyaken stuttered. "Go with them." "Yes, master."  
  
For the rest of Rin's first cycle Sesshoumaru stayed locked in his chambers, not even letting Jyaken in. Ordering him to stay with Rin instead. What he was doing in there only he knew. He knew that things were going to change once Rin began her cycles. Now he planned to do something to keep her safe during those times. Once he was sure that Rin was done he exited his rooms and walked to hers. He just peeked in to see her finishing her lesson and getting up to dance around. She was always happy, well expect when he was gone; Jyaken often told him how the 'ungrateful' child would mope about waiting for his return.  
  
Sesshoumaru entered the room silently nodding when Kakia looked over to him. Sometimes he wondered how the old woman knew when he was about. He'd have to remember to ask her one day. Rin upon spotting him ran to him and grinned grabbed his empty sleeve and dragged him to the center of the room.  
  
"Look!" She shouted tugging his sleeve. She pointed to a paper that had perfect writing down its length. It seemed to be a letter to.Him! "What's this?" He asked taking the paper and reading the lacy handwriting. "I wrote it!" She grinned wider. "Kakia said I've improved. And." She paused until he looked at her, "I've done well on my mathematics." She still had a hold of his sleeve which she let go when she noticed him staring at her hand. "Sorry Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
Looking from her face back to the letter. He read the words again. He folded it carefully, well as carefully as he could, with one hand. "You've done very well, Rin. Keep up the work." He nodded. Looking over he saw that both Kakia and Jyaken had shocked faces on. He then looked down at Rin, who was beaming. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning. There's a problem in the north hills." There it was what he was waiting for, the face fall. Rin forced a smiled and nodded. "I'll be leaving Jyaken here to look after you." Rin just grinned and nodded. He always hated it when she wouldn't speak to him. Turning he pocketed the letter and left them.  
  
Rin woke up early so that she could go out without Jyaken. She wanted to do something that would show Sesshoumaru that she was worthy and then he would stay home more. She always missed him when he went away. She had thought long and hard about what she could get him and finally came up with the best present. His left arm. She picked up her pack and slid out of the door. She ran across the yard and making sure to stay down wind she passed by the youkai guards. She ran as far as she could before having to stop and catch her breath. She was rather glad that Sesshoumaru-sama let her wear what she wanted.  
  
Rin wore loose pants with a long sleeve shirt that hung down to her ankles and was split to her waist. She had her soft leather boots but she prepared to go barefoot for as long as she could. If she remembered the maps Jyaken had once been pondering over the village Sesshoumaru-sama's brother was in was to the west. So pointing herself in that direction she set off hoping to get there and back in one day. Jyaken woke up to the old nurse shaking his shoulders. Irritated he growled, "What is it old woman?" He sat up and looked around his tiny room. "Rin is gone!" The worry and frustration in her voice was evident even to the not so sensitive Jyaken. Good! He thought. Maybe she's run away and I won't.that thought was broken with an even more painful one, Sesshoumaru- sama is going to kill me if he comes back and Rin is gone! He pained and jumped up. "Well, didn't the youkai guards spot her, smell her?!" "I've already talked to them, they haven't seen anything. Where could she have gone?" Kakia wailed, knowing very well that this was very unlike Rin. Her breath suddenly became raged. "Are you alright, old woman?" Jyaken asked, eyeing her. "I'm fine! Go! We must fine Rin before Sesshoumaru-sama comes home!" At first Jyaken didn't move, no human ever gave him orders but the point she brought up about his master made him move. What he didn't see when he left was Kakia fall to the ground and take her last breath.  
  
Sesshoumaru exited the room where the meeting had taken place. He was tired and it seemed that these youkai enjoyed one to many drinks to think straight. He was tired of this and wanted to destroy their place but decided against it because what they could offer was too much. He was mildly surprised when one of his marked messengers showed up, even though he didn't show it. "What are you doing here?" "Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin-sama has disappeared." The youkai bowed his head when he noted the expression that crossed his master's eyes. Sesshoumaru was more then upset, if Rin was kidnapped, by youkai or human he was going to kill anyone who knew of it. He quickly schooled his expression before speaking icily again, "Go back and follow any leads you find, I will start my search from here." With a nod the youkai was gone. Clinching his fist he took off into the woods trying to pick up her sent.  
  
Rin came up upon the village faster then she thought. She looked around trying to figure out which way to go, but came up blank. So she walked until she found the priestess's, Kaede's, hut. She knocked hoping that she would be able to tell her where she could find Inuyasha. "Come in." A pleasant voice said from inside. Rin did as the voice asked and entered the small hut. She stood in the door her backpack feeling heavier then before. So she set it down next to the door and was suddenly knocked down by a white and blue blur. Blinking from her spot on the floor she looked at the small body on her stomach. The boy smiled happily at her, his black hair made his white dog-like ears stick out. The old woman who Rin recognized as Kaede entered the room. "Kioshi, get off her right now. You're mother is dressing now." Rin like the warmth coming from her voice. Kioshi groaned and jumped off her and stood next to her. Rin carefully stood and looked down at the child. He couldn't have been more then five years old.  
  
"Hello there." Rin said smiled warmly at him. He tugged on her lengthened front. "My name Kioshi." He said a bit brokenly. "What yours?" Rin smiled down at him, kneeling so she could see into his eyes. They were the same gold as both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru-sama. She didn't notice Kagome walking in. "My name's Rin. I'm looking for a hanyou by the name of Inuyasha." The gasp behind her brought her back to the room. She looked up to see A very pregnant Kagome. "You must be Kagome-sama. I think I remember you." "You're Rin?" At the nod she made to step forward but stopped. "What are you doing here?" Kagome's eyes flashed around, as if looking for danger. "Where's Sesshoumaru?" Rin felt a tug on her shirt and bent down picking up Kioshi. He smiled and wrapped his arms about her neck. Not many of the villagers would look at him let alone touch him. "He's taking care of business. He doesn't know I came, and I want to keep it that way. Please." She asked almost pleadingly. Kagome looked at her in surprise. "Why are you here?" He eyed her overly happy son. "I want to ask Inuyasha-sama something." She frowned suddenly wondering if this was a good idea or not. Kagome walked forward and put a hand on Rin's shoulder. "Why don't you come home with me and well see what he will say." She pointed to her son. "Besides he looks like he likes you. Well?" She asked her son. "Please mom, can Rin come home with us?" He asked giving her the classic puppy eyes. Kagome smiled and nodded. Rin picking up her bag followed Kagome out and down a narrow path. She loved nature and always loved to walk around the gardens with Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome opened the door for Rin. She never thought that Rin would come see them. Didn't Sesshoumaru's attitude rub off on her? And if not why was she really here? For the Tetsusaiga? Kagome watched Rin put both the pack and her son down. "It's beautiful out here." Rin sighed. "You're son is handsome as well." "Then you don't care?" "What that he's a hanyou?" Rin chuckled. "I don't care. After all why should I?" For being just twelve Rin was smarter then her age. Inuyasha came bounding into the house eyes blazing. "Where is he? I can smell him." He growled then his eyes fell on Rin. He took a step toward her and sniffed. "You smell like him, you must be that girl that travels with him." "Inuyasha, this is Rin. She's traveled a long way to ask you a question." Kagome said, the warning in her voice making Inuyasha's growl die in his throat as his son let go of Rin's shirt and ran to him. "But it can wait." Kagome turned to address Rin. "Why don't you stay and eat with us." Her smile was warm and inviting. "If it won't be to much trouble." She smiled at how close Inuyasha was to him son.  
  
Sesshoumaru cursed himself for not being able to pick the trail. He'd have to start again when it was light. He looked over to where the servants were burning the body of Kakia. She had died sometime after Rin had disappeared. He guessed the shock was just to much for her. He paced the length of his room. He was worried, but he didn't show it, not even to his most loyal servant, Jyaken. He hoped she didn't just leave. He knew that she had no place to go and no one to go to. She was only twelve. Growling he kicked the nearest object sending it into the wall. Jyaken whimpered from his spot in the corner. Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the scurf of the neck and sent him flying out the window.  
  
Rin leaned back rubbing her full belly. "Thank you very much. The diner was great." Rin jumped up when Kagome staggered to rise. "No! Please let me clean up it's the least I can do." Rin set to work and Inuyasha glared at Kagome. He may love his wife with all his heart but he couldn't believe she invited Rin, his brother's.he couldn't think of anything that would describe what she was to his brother. She had to have been there to spy on them. "Don't even think that." Kagome said as if reading his mind. He stuck his tongue out at her. Rin finished with the help, well talking companion, Kioshi telling her all about how he wished the baby his mother is getting was a girl. Rin grinned asking him why he wanted a sister. "So I can protect her and play with her." He answered happily. "Kioshi, bedtime." Inuyasha said from the table getting up. "Do I 'ave to?" He whined lifting his arms as his dad lifted him up. "I'll be back so we can talk." He said coolly as he walked away. Rin had a sudden feeling that she shouldn't have come here. She sat across from Kagome her head bowed. When Inuyasha entered against Kagome noticed her wince. Plopping down he grunted, "Now why did you come here?" His eyes widened when he saw the sad look in her eyes. "I came to ask you a favor. But now that I'm here it was a bad idea. I'm sorry." She started to rise when Inuyasha's hand reached out and stopped her. "Don't. Why don't you ask, then we'll see if you wasted your time." He grunted.  
  
Rin smiled and sat again. He wasn't the same asshole Sesshoumaru-sama always said he was. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I want to retrieve Sesshoumaru-sama's arm from your father's grave, please." She said so fast it left Inuyasha whiling. "What did you say?" "I thought that if Sesshoumaru-sama had his arm back he wouldn't go away so much, and leave me. I thought he wouldn't hate to be around me so much if I returned it to him." She sighed seeing the look in both their eyes. She couldn't help the sniffle that left her. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He had a dreading feeling that Kagome was going to do something he wasn't going to like. "Rin, do you realize that Sesshoumaru will do anything for Tetsusaiga, include kill my husband?" Kagome said reaching out and taking Inuyasha's hand. "I know, but I think he would forget about it if he had his other arm. He always seems so sad." She looked down again. "I'm sorry to have bothered you. I'll be going now." Rin rose only to be stopped again but this time by Inuyasha's words. "Is it really that important to you?" "Yes." "I must be stupid but I'll help you." "You will?" Both Kagome and Rin shouted. Inuyasha nodded looking to the side.  
  
Rin exited from the swilling black hole and watched as it turned back into a black pearl and returned to Inuyasha's eye. The held Sesshoumaru's hand wrapped in a piece of orange silk close to her. "Thank you so much." She said running forward and hugging them both. "If there's anything I can do, please ask." "You can bet." "Sit!" Kagome waited till Inuyasha was safely face first in the ground before continuing. "There's nothing right now. Why don't you go and return to Sesshoumaru. I'm sure he's missing you right now." Kagome smiled and nodded her goodbye.  
  
Sesshoumaru raced after her sent like a wild man all the while wondering why he was so desperate to have Rin back. All he knew was that she was close. But there was something wrong. Mix with her usual sent was sweat and fear. She was being chased and he didn't like that. He moved faster when he smelled her blood. Then he heard the scream.  
  
Rin screamed as the snake like youkai chased her. She didn't know what to do. This youkai must have smelled Sesshoumaru's arm and was now attacking her. She ran as fast as she could through the woods, her bare feet now bloody. She clinched the arm closer to her chest and ran into the cave. She ran all the way to the back and stopped in shock at what she saw. It looked like a hanyou was carved into the stone, but the tablet next to it said otherwise. She bent over to read it, it said that she was imprisoned there. Rin's eyes fell onto the oversized sword stuck in the stone next to the body on the opposite side. The youkai chasing her hissed loudly from the mouth of the cave. Stunned she threw herself up against the wall and her free hand reached out and touched the ankle of the knee high boot.  
  
"Come here girl!" The heavy voice of the youkai scaring her even more. Rin looked up at the hanyou. "Please help me!" She asked tears falling freely from her eyes. A sudden bright light flashed and a loud cracking sounded throughout the cave. When Rin could see again she was now holding the leather boot that was attached to a live body. She looked up into bright green eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* HA! HA! A cliff hanger! So deal with it! Gomen, Gomen, please forgive me. I just thought it'd be better this way. I hope you liked this chapter and if you did, hang around the next one coming up! 


	2. The Stone Hanyou

Red and White Destiny  
By: Arthia Maxwell  
  
"My, my, my, it seems I'm finally free." The woman purred then kneeled next to Rin, sniffing. "You smell like Sesshoumaru-sama." She looked down taking notice of the arm. She suddenly took up a defensive position.  
  
"Why do you have Sesshoumaru-sama's arm?" She growled. But the loud hiss down the tunnel of the cave cut off any answer Rin was going to give.  
  
"Little girl were are you? I'm sure Sesshoumaru will pay a pretty penny for your safe return." The voice hissed loudly causing Yukana to growl loudly. She looked down again at the cowering girl. Sighing she walked to the opposite wall drawing her double katanas from the cave wall.  
  
"Stay here. When I come back I want an explanation." With that she was gone. Rin could hear the sounds of battle, but they were short and soon the hanyou she had freed returned. She slowly stood, still clenching the wrapped arm to her chest.  
  
"Rin." She said softly as if testing the name. She sheathed the swords before talking again. "My name is Yukana and I once worked for Sesshoumaru- sama before I was imprisoned here." She watched as the expression on Rin face relaxed. "If you want I could take you back, although I don't know where he resides now."  
  
"He has returned to the mountain refuge." Rin said quietly. Grinning Yukana turned and kneeled.  
  
"Climb onto my back." The tone made the request sound like an urgent order. Rin did as she was told. "Hang on tightly." And with that she was gone out the cave entrance and into the woods.  
  
It was her feline instant and heightened senses that saved her skin as she dodged backward to avoid the poison whip that lashed out at her. She strained her eyes looking around to find who had done it, but her smell was telling her that she knew this person.  
  
Sesshoumaru attacked first and decided to ask questions later, but when the figure carrying Rin easily dodged his attack he had the feeling that he knew it. For there was only one youkai, or hanyou that could dodge him that easily.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin yelled from her position on Yukana's back. She was suddenly placed gently on the ground and Yukana was kneeling beside her. Sesshoumaru walked to her, his face expressionless.  
  
"Rin." The unasked question intoned in her name.  
  
"I'm fine. Yukana saved me from a youkai." She said reaching her hand out and lightly rubbing the catlike ears. A soft purr resounding from Yukana. Sesshoumaru looked down at the kneeling hanyou. Her scent was familiar to him.  
  
"Yukana." His voice made the name a statement not a question. "You've been gone quite a while." Well over sixty years, he thought watching her rise. She was the only hanyou that he like, and respected. But it confused him greatly when she just disappeared and never returned or sent word of where she was.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, some old hag dared to entrapped me in a cave." Her voice ended in a deep growl. "It was stupid of me to be trapped like that." "I know you not to be careless." He said coolly. Then at a tugging on his empty sleeve he looked down to see Rin clinching something to her chest. "What is it?" It was the first question he had asked since he had caught them. Rin smiling broadly held up the warped arm. He looked down his eyebrow raise to show his interest in what she had run off for.  
  
"Is that why you left?"  
  
"For you Sesshoumaru-sama." She said simply. He could smell the slight fear rolling off her being. He was also aware of Yukana watching silently. She seemed to be in good working order, but confusion coloured her sent, and he notice that she meant him to be able to smell it. He reached out and took the gift that Rin handed him. Rin watched closely as he unwrapped the arm. Sesshoumaru's eyes rounded slightly in surprise before narrowing them at Rin. His left arm.  
  
"Rin." His voice was low and tightly controlled. He would never hurt her but it seemed that Yukana had taken the girl's safety into her interest. She slid her foot all but half way between Rin and himself. "I thought I'd be able to return before you got home. I thought that if I gave you your arm back you would want to keep me around." She couldn't hold back the sniffle and blinked her eyes several times trying to stop the tears because she knew that Sesshoumaru-sama didn't like them, but they came any ways. Sesshoumaru reconnected his arm and flexed his slim fingers into a fist to test the motion in it. So it still works, he thought idly. When his eyes rested on Rin again he noticed that she was standing stock still as her silent tears ran down her face unchecked. Sighing, then signaling to Yukana to step down he picked her up. For a fleeting moment she was startled but then when he wiped her tears away she settled down. "Don't do that." The command was soft, but it was enough to throw the tired girl over the edge and she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face against his shoulder. Surprise and shocked coloured his face so vividly that Yukana reached out to take Rin from him only to have him glare at her, his protectiveness evident in his eyes. With a small grin she followed him to the only home she had ever known.  
  
When they reentered the grounds no one said a word, not even Jyaken, but his face showed quickly schooled shock at seeing Yukana. He sighed as she passed by with only a glance in his direction. So I'm guessing that she doesn't remember. That's good, but how'd she escape? He wondered until he noticed he was falling behind his master. Sesshoumaru made his way to Rin's rooms and carefully laid her down onto the futon. He turned smelling death in the rooms. With a wave of his hand two youkai ran to obey his silent orders, the only ones staying were Yukana and Jyaken. He led them just outside the rooms, they stood silent for a few moments watching scenery.  
  
"Now that you're back Yukana."  
  
"I will do anything you bid Sesshoumaru-sama, but I'd like your permission to look for the one who had me imprisoned." She quickly interrupted him. He bared his teeth but that was all. She was the only youkai, hanyou he corrected himself, that he would allow to do such things.  
  
"I want you to watch over Rin. This very well could have been a kidnapping." His statement was cold as he raised his left arm again and flexed the fingers.  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." She bowed then was gone in a flash. Sesshoumaru turned cold golden eyes on Jyaken. "Never fail me again." Was all he said before he too disappeared.  
  
Several years passed by only to find that some habits hadn't been broken. Rin watched her friend and companion from her safe spot in the middle of the garden lake. They were safe to swim there most days because no one would wonder out that far. Yukana's lean body gleamed in the sun from water droplets that covered her nude body. Rin really wished she wouldn't do that, just stand there as if not a care in the world. It wasn't that nudity bothered her she just didn't want to have Sesshoumaru-sama or Jyaken-sama seeing her that way. In one swift motion Yukana dived in and swam up to Rin. "Does my body offend you, Rin-sama?" Even though they had become close Yukana always added the sama at the end of Rin's name, even when they were alone. Another issue the poor hanyou had was the distaste of her own body. Although lean and very fit, she still saw herself as the half-breed the full-blooded youkai talked about. Her ears and tail had always been a favorite of Rin's and even though she hated it when Yukana would suddenly appear and be beside her, she couldn't fault the woman.  
  
Smiling Rin replied, "Never. I care for my hanyou," Rin caught the flinch, "companion and wouldn't have any other." Yukana seemed to consider her answer, then again she always seemed to do so. Silently nodding she splashed Rin and swam a bit a ways from her. Rin was about to splash her back when she noted the sudden tension in Yukana, and the sudden raise of her dagger. Rin took that as her cue to hide, and that's what she did right behind Yukana. The tension didn't lessen any as Jyaken walked into the clearing first. Yukana had never liked the toad youkai and had expressively told him so.  
  
"Get out of he you HENTAI!!" She yelled her voice warning as she threw the dagger for it to land between the legs of a shocked Jyaken, who looked up and back as his master appeared.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, did you see that, well of course you did. She tried killing me again!" He wailed at the taller youkai. "Something must be done."  
  
"If she wanted you dead you would have been long ago. She never misses." Sesshoumaru retorted challengingly. Jyaken said no more but glared accusingly at Yukana as she emerged from the water. He wanted to yell at her but even as his mouth open her eyes dropped to his, challenging him to do so. She picked up a robe and flung it around herself.  
  
Bowing deeply she spoke to Sesshoumaru with only slight annoyance. "What may I do for you Sesshoumaru-sama that you came here to call upon me, or Rin-sama?" She added the last as if a second thought.  
  
"Rin needs to come and personally address this wedding proposal." The annoyance and jealous not missed by Yukana. He stood his eyes locked on Yukana, for Rin was trying to sneak out of the water and get her robe around her as quickly as possible. She looked frighten, Sesshoumaru realized when he finally turned to look at her. He could guess why.  
  
"Is it human or demon?" Yukana snared out. She had hated the fact that both looked to mate with her. Ever since she had arrived males of all kinds had been asking for her hand in marriage. Sesshoumaru by rights could award any male he chose to Rin, but he said that it was her choice and hers alone. Yukana didn't like the pained look in his normally cold eyes as he made his way out of the garden. It looked so much like the ones he had when he had to leave while Rin was in heat. Explaining that to her was much easier then Yukana had originally thought. Turning she picked up her twin katanas and lead Rin back to their now shared rooms to change.  
  
A short time later both entered. Yukana wearing her usual easy fight clothes and Rin trying not to make a face in a several layered kimono. She walked up beside the youkai, who as she suspected wanted her hand in marriage, then bowed to Sesshoumaru. At his gesture she rose and walked to his side taking the lower chair next to him. Yukana came to stand behind her, the face she wore carefully neutral.  
  
"Why has Sesshoumaru-sama interupted our swim to call us here?" Rin asked softly knowing full well that both youkai beside and behind her like the personal joke and that the youkai in front of her shivered at her blunt way of speech. This one, unlike the last was unimpressed by the way she talk to Sesshoumaru, and dared to open his big mouth.  
  
"If she becomes mine I will make sure she never," and here is were Rin noticed the look of discuss on his face, "speaks to a lord in such a way."  
  
Rin raised her hand as Yukana, though she be a female, was still menacing, stepped forward growling. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin questioned softly turning to look at him.  
  
"It is your choice Rin." He said coldly, glaring daggers down at this youkai who one dared to take his Rin from him, then dared to speak so in his court. He also knew that Rin had made up her mind long ago about who she wanted to mate with and be with, but he knew he couldn't bring himself to do so, not wanting to repeat his father's actions. His hated brother was created out of that bond, a bond he now understood was love and respect. But Rin was in that stage where humans married and started families.  
  
"I formally refuse your offer, sir." Was all she said, it was all she ever said at these times. Yukana watched carefully as the youkais's muscles tensed as if he made ready to attack. But one look at him sent him whiling around and storming out of the grand hall. Rin sighed and relaxed visibly. She still couldn't understand why so many wanted her hand, but she knew it had something to do with Sesshoumaru. She yawned trying to cover it with the back of her hand, rather unsuccessfully in a room full of youkai. She never did sleep good during her cycle, especially when it meant Sesshoumaru- sama was away. She remembered the one time they tried to put a sleeping potion in her drink and the next morning when she woke up she couldn't move her arms or legs. It had seemed, or so Yukana confided in her and Sesshoumaru, that someone put an inhibitor into the drink as well. None of them like the idea and it was never tried again.  
  
"You're tired."  
  
"I'm," enter wide yawn here, "fine." She said trying to convinced him and herself.  
  
"Go." The tone left no argument and both women disappeared though the back way. Sesshoumaru watched Rin's back as she disappeared. He lowered his eyes for just a moment before raising them again.  
  
Once in the safety of the rooms Rin stripped down to the under kimono and flopped against her futon. She yawned once more before falling into a deep sleep. Yukana watched the steady rise and fall of her chest before she found herself unusually tired. She growled an order to the youkai guards outside before returning and crashing against her own bed. Sleep was a rare thing for her but today it came and it was very well welcomed.  
  
A silent shadow moved through the gardens toward the scent that its master had told it to look for and steal. It moved on the breeze past the two unknowing youkai. Even the great Inu lord here wouldn't be able to sense him because he was not but a shadow. When it entered the room it stopped suddenly watching the hanyou woman sleeping. She would sense it, it was sure of it. First it needed to gather its pray, no, it corrected itself, its master's pray. The shadow resonated over the sleeping Rin. Bending it picked her up and threw her over its shoulder.  
  
A loud screeched ripped open the night peace, waking all within the palace. Sesshoumaru leapt to his feet and was out the door by the time the growling scream resounded throughout the night like an alarm bell. When Sesshoumaru made it to Rin's rooms the youkai guard were dead and the door lay wide open. He could smell large amounts of blood and hear an insistent growling and whimpering.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Here's some more..Read and Review! 


	3. Mates at last

Red and White Destiny  
By: Arthia Maxwell  
  
Entering the room he found Yukana pinned the wall by her own swords. She was struggling so hard that she had managed to slide forward on the blades, her arms hanging uselessly at her sides. Sesshoumaru was suddenly in front of her looking into her eyes. He saw that the primary emotion there wasn't pain, but worry. Pulling the katanas free he caught her as she fell, lowering her to the ground.  
  
"Where's Rin?" He growled not wanting to believe the worse. "What attacked you?" He needed answers and he needed them now. He just may be going soft but at least he could hold onto his dignity.  
  
"It was a shadow, a damned shadow!" She growled coughing up blood. "It took her. I could," she had to stop as a wave of dizziness overcame her, "sense it Sesshoumaru-sama, but I could not touch it." She staggered to her feet. "I must go to her and save her." Blood poured from her wounds running down her arms and dripping onto the floor. Sesshoumaru forced her to sit again by digging a clawed finger into her left shoulder.  
  
"You are to stay here. You are in charge while I am gone." His eyes were cold as well as his voice.  
  
"Promise this lower hanyou that you will bring her home." Yukana asked dropping her eyes.  
  
"I promise." he said simply leaving her there on the floor. He left so fast it was if he had just disappeared. Yukana heard footsteps and a tapping approaching her. Jyaken entered the demolished room with three youkai guards behind him. He looked around until he stopped her. He walked over to her. Even though she was only of half blood, he still showed her respect.  
  
"What happened?" He asked looking around the blood-covered room. "Where is Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"We were attacked." She couldn't help but grin at his surprised gasp. As far as he was concerned no one attacked Sesshoumaru's palace, no matter the reason. "It took Rin." She saw the worry cross his face, despite how he acted Jyaken really did like the girl. "Sesshoumaru-sama left to find her. He left me in charge."  
  
"You?!" He sounded more awed the shocked.  
  
"Yes, is there a problem?" She growled before coughing up blood.  
  
"Then we must make sure that you don't die on us." With that he signaled the guards to pick her up and take her to the healers.  
  
Rin awoke on a stone cold floor, her whole body aching.  
  
"Finally awake then?" Asked a cold menacing voice from the shadows. Rin jerked around until she could see the shadow but not the person. She shivered from the intense vibes she could feel radiation off him, and pulled her under kimono close over herself.  
  
"There's no reason to fear. Soon you will be mine and your precious lord will not be able to stop me. You will be mine!" He stepped out of the shadows showing his true self. Rin gasped remembering this youkai from several weeks back. His sneer not only promised revenge but pain.  
  
"He will come for me." She did her best impression of a growl, which surprised him enough to step back. He then began to laugh. A cold hard laugh.  
  
"He will not be in time!" He roared and in a flash he was in front of her his hand fisted in her kimono. "You will be mine!" He pulled her to her feet. Now she was scared. She never knew this would happen if she put off mating for so long.  
  
"Why?" She suddenly screamed, hoping the question would buy her time. Time enough for Sesshoumaru to find her.  
  
"Why what, child?" He growled his nose dangerously close to her neck. He paused then lifted his face to stare at her.  
  
"Why me? Wouldn't you want a youkai?" Her voice trembled only a bit. She was proud of that and added a glare.  
  
"To win power over Sesshoumaru." He ripped the top of her kimono down from her shoulders, wining a scream from her. "And to have the power you hold." At her confused look, he growled. "Do you not feel it? The power to lean against others and cause them to submit to you? Why you're so protected, the power for making your form invisible to others senses?" Growling more as his hands ran over her bare skin till his claws penetrated the flesh of her arms and back. She bit her lower lip to keep from screaming, she would never show him weakness.  
  
"I have no power. I am just human." Her voiced sounded so dejected that he had to laugh.  
  
"Just human?" He laughed again. "I think not. There's a power in you that has yet to fully awaken." He pulled and the kimono dropped farther exposing her breast. His head lowered to nuzzle her creamy flesh. "He will be to late." She could hear him take a deep breath.  
  
"He will be here soon." She went lax in his grip, relaxing her mind. If what this man had told her was true then she would be able to help Sesshoumaru to find her. Although she doubted he needed the help, but perhaps extra speed would help. He seemingly didn't notice what she was doing and continued his invasion.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped his nose in the air trying to smell her out. Even though her scent was strong he just couldn't seem to move fast enough. He continued running toward her when he felt an extra burst of power and his speed seemed to increase and her sweet smell seemed to be all around him. "I'll find you I promise." He vowed to the air around him. He suddenly came upon a cave where her smell lingered the most. A muffled cry came from within the cave's depth and he rushed forward.  
  
"You are about to die." She chuckled as his fangs sank down into her flesh. She gave a muffled scream and her vision blurred.  
  
"Don't talk about what you do not know." He grunted ripping the kimono away from her fully. Her arms instinctively came up to try and cover herself. His deep laugh was cut short as something plunged through his chest splattering Rin with the youkai's blood. She screamed not knowing what happened. The youkai turned around to see an emotionless Western Lord. Sesshoumaru growled at the male and without further knowledge of his anger used his poisoned whip to take his head from his body. As both head and body fell to the ground Sesshoumaru looked up at her where she stood pushed up against the wall.  
  
"He's dead now." He said, his voice softening slightly. "You're safe now." He walked over to her picking up her tattered kimono and slid it over her shoulders. He was fully surprised as she launched herself into his embrace hanging onto the front of his kimono. Instinct took over and he wrapped his arms around her. After a few minutes he scooped her up and carried her home. However he didn't stop at her rooms but moved straight to his own. He moved her into the adjacent bathroom and looked over at the hot spring that served as a bath.  
  
"Strip." He ordered her calmly and only because of years of practice she obeyed him. She stood before him in all her feminine glory, her creaming skin covered in blood. He placed a hand on her shoulder, noticing for the first time that she wasn't looking at him. He also noticed the effort it took for her not to flinch away from his touch.  
  
"I will not hurt you, you know that." His voice seemed to sooth her as she sought comfort in his arms. He smelt the tears before they even started. He made soothing sounds in the back of his throat, tightening his hold on her, pressing her body close to his. He couldn't help but feel for her. She was unlike any in her race and he admitted to himself, he was in love with her. He realized that he would be making the same mistake his father did, but this time he would not take another after her.  
  
"Get in the water now, Rin" She looked up at him her face streaked with tears. He reached up and wiped them away. "Go on." He urged her. She stepped into the water and lowered herself until she was sitting submersed in the warm waters, her face never leaving his. He couldn't help but grin as she blushed to the roots of her hair as he began to strip as well and stepped into the waters. She pulled away from him trying not to touch him in the small confines of the bath.  
  
"Do I disgust you that much?" He asked plainly, his eyebrow raising slightly.  
  
"NO!, Sesshoumaru-sama. You could never be disgusting." She looked to the side.  
  
"Then why will you not look at me?"  
  
She slowly turned her head and looked deeply into his eyes, daring to show him all the emotions she had keep silent for so long. His eyes widened as she closed the distance between them. Her small silky hands reached out beneath the waters to touch his hips.  
  
"Don't." He ground out trying to resist the smell of her heat. He had missed it in his rust to get her. She had gone into heat and he didn't have time to get away to protect her.  
  
"Why?" She asked looking deep into the emotionless eyes of the man who had brought her back from the dead and stayed with her. Now she wondered if he would let her love him.  
  
"Because you're in heat and I just might take you." He closed his eyes, throwing his head back slightly as her hands moved up his sides. He groaned fisting his hands. He could feel her hand run over his shoulders and down to his hands. Taking his hands in her's she moved to sit on his lap, then wrapping his arms about her. She leaned over and lightly brushed her lips against his. She brushed her lips across his cheek to his ear.  
  
"You say it as if I wouldn't want you to." She lightly nibbled his ear all the while thinking 'what the hell am I doing?'. She grinned at his startled gasp.  
  
"Rin." He groaned, his arms tightening around her.  
  
"I love you, Sesshoumaru-sama." She whispered quietly, girding her hips against his. His hands dropped to her waist, pulling her closer. Leaning over he buried his face in her neck.  
  
"Be my mate, Rin." He pleaded with her.  
  
"You didn't even have to ask." She replied and that's when he took her. He pulled her into his arms and carried her to his spacious bed, laying her upon it. He claimed her as his own that night. Filling her, making them both feel complete. When she reached her climax, his own soon following, he bit down on her collarbone marking her as his. As she laid there recovering from their lovemaking he licked up the blood. He rolled off her then gathered her up in his arms. Rin snuggled close to his warmth and laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart. She was soon lulled to sleep by the comforting sound.  
  
The next morning Rin awoke to find herself alone the bed. She sat up quickly and looked around for her youkai lover, her mate. She spotted him next to the overlarge windows next to a table with a covered tray on it.  
  
"I figured you would be hungry so I had someone bring up breakfast." He said without turning around. Looking around for something to cover herself with all she could find was his outer kimono from the night before. Grinning because she always loved the feel of the silk and it smelled of him. She pulled it closed and moved over to him. She sat down across from where he stood. She uncovered the tray and saw all her favorites. He sat across from her and watched her eat. When she had finished he reached across the table and touched the scare on her collar.  
  
"Mine." He whispered, his voice showing only slight amazement. She stood and moved around the table to him. She took his face in her hands.  
  
"Yes, and you are mine." She whispered. He reached out and pulled her into his arms. And that was how Yukana found them.  
  
A month passed and Rin moved into Sesshoumaru's rooms, shared his bed, warmed his heart. Yukana took up her post outside in a group of trees. When Rin has inquired about where she was sleeping, Yukana pointed the faint outlined of a hammock in the trees. Rin nodded her understanding, surprised that Yukana hadn't taken control over Rin's old rooms. Laughing she told her that she preferred the outdoors. Sesshoumaru had observed Rin's appetite grow and her scents change. He would also notice that when they took their walks in the garden that she often had a far away look.  
  
That night as they laid down in bed he pulled her to him. He smooth her hair from her face and let his hand drift down her body to rest on her stomach. She watched his face to see what expression he would show her. His face was relaxed and the expression in his eyes both loving and possessive.  
  
"What is it my love?" She asked lovingly, her hand moving over his chest and up to his face.  
  
"You're with child, Koishii." He whispered, truly awed. She grinned and snuggled closer to him. She knew this would change things but she didn't want to think about that right now. All she wanted as of that moment was to be with her mate and sleep.  
  
"I'm glad." Her hands covered his.  
  
"Really?" He asked her in surprise.  
  
"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" She looked up at him.  
  
"You'd be giving birth to a hanyou, like my brother." He tried to hide the distaste from his voice but failed miserable.  
  
"Do not worry about it love. I don't care. This is our child." Her face deepened with sadness. "Do you not want this child?" She gave a yelp of surprise as he tightened his arms around her and pinned her with a protective glare.  
  
"This is MY child. I now know what my father was thinking now. How he felt." He stared into her eyes. She smiled up at him truly happy. As they fell asleep neither one noticed the shadow outside the window. Yukana grin happy that her master and friend were happy. However, she worried for the hanyou-to-be's safety. There was still the matter of who imprisoned her in the cave, and who ordered it. She also knew that Jyaken would not like this development. She snarled baring her teeth just thinking about that toad. As of late he was getting too ballsy. She leaped away from the balcony and over to her home. She would have to watch very carefully from now on. Something just didn't add up and she wanted to know what. She looked back toward the room where her masters lay. Rin was still in danger as was her unborn child.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ As I finished editing this chapter I realized that I had a part of a story that I had no where to put. So now I can use it here! Yay! So hopefully this will be a good story! 


	4. Travels

Red and White Destiny  
By: Arthia Maxwell  
  
Disclaimers: Blah, blah, blah. You guys know the drill! No owny Inyasha characters!  
  
Yukana lay in her hammock letting the cool breeze rustle through the tree, hitting her face. She smiled in contentment. She could tell that Rin had healed her master's heart, and slowly his soul as well. They were happen even with the danger that lurked over them. She sat up looking toward the lake. She could smell Rin nearing it. She knew that Rin would wait for her to show up so that they could go swimming together. Yukana was happy that Sesshoumaru let Rin out of his sight long enough in the afternoon to go swimming.  
  
Rin really needed the time. Not only did it give her a chance to rest but it helped with her swollen ankles. She was still early in the pregnancy for such things to be happening, but Yukana could only guess at how much worse it would get before the pup was born. At one point Rin had spent three days over a basin battling morning sickness. At meals she act little, but now both Yukana and Sesshoumaru would get her to eat little snack throughout the day. The healer said that it would be a hard birth, but Rin wouldn't be in much danger.  
  
Except the danger from the unknow person who wanted harm done upon them. Yukana found no leads on the being that imprisioned her in stone, but she had a few ideas. It was just a matter of checking out the leads to see if they proved promissing. Yukana jumpped from her tree to the ground below.  
  
Rin looked up at her as she arrived. She was floating on her back. Yukana was quick to strip down and dove right in. She swam up to Rin grinning.  
  
"So the slave driver let you come after all." Yukana joked.  
  
"He's just worried." Rin said raising up to look Yukana in the face.  
  
"Rin, I've known him a long time, Sesshoumaru never worries. Although since I've been back he's done a lot of things he usually never would." Yukana shook her head and turned to another matter. "Have you convenced him yet?" Both woman had been trying for weeks now to get Sesshoumaru to let Rin travel the short distance, okay so it was just about a days walk, to visit Inuyasha and Kagome. Yukana hoped that Rin would be able to repair the rift between the two brothers. However, Sesshoumaru didn't want to put her in any danger, whether from others, or from stress.  
  
"No. He says that it's to long of a journy for me to take. He then turns and walks away muttering, thinking I can't hear him!" She scoffed. "What he doesn't realize is that I'm not that far into pregnancy." She looked around to make sure they were alone. "I'm just about to go off whether he likes it or not!"  
  
Yukana started laughing. "He'd hunt you down and blame his brother for kidnapping you." She broke down into fits of laughter. Rin soon joined her. The two laughed until a throat cleared itself from the shore. Both women turned toward the shore.  
  
"If you two are quite done." Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly. Rolling her eyes Yukana making her way out of the water. She threw on her shirt then picked up the rest of her clothes.  
  
"Let her go, master." She whispered as she walked by him. Sesshoumaru just grunted. He waited for her to be out of ear shot before he himself stripped down and waded out to Rin. Smiling she swam over to him. Looking down at her, he sighed, pulling her into his arms.  
  
"Do you want to go that badly?" He asked his voice softening. Rin, surprised, looked up at him.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Take Yukana with you." He said looking away from her. Rin stood there silently, so shocked that she could neither more or speak. Finally gaining control over her body she threw herself into him arms hugging him tight.  
  
"Arigato." She whispered, lightly kissing his lips. Sesshoumaru pulled her closer, kissing her more deeply. They stayed like that locked deep in each other's embrace until dinner. When they got in Yukana could tell that Rin was bursting with good news, and was truly surprised and happy that Sesshoumaru would let them go see his hated brother.  
  
The next morning the three met early out in the courtyard. Sesshoumaru helped Rin up onto the back of Ah-Un, while Yukana situated the pack she was going to carry onto her back. She repectively looked away when Sesshoumaru leaned in to give Rin a goodbye kiss.  
  
"We'll be back in a couple of days." Rin promised smiling happily up at him.  
  
"Very well." He stated simply, a slightly pained look crossing his face. "Be safe." He whispered sweetly into her ear. He nodded a farewell to Yukana then turned and made his way back to the manson. Yukana lightly slapped Ah-Un on the backside signaling them that it was time to leave.  
  
The day started out slow because Rin got violently sick a few hours into the trip. Then they had to stop every twenty minutes so Rin could vomit. She keep appologizing to Yukana who just laughed and said that she was in no hurry. By the time lunch came around Rin wasn't looking so good. She wouldn't eat the food Yukana pulled from her pack. To Yukana, Rin looked pale and drained. She wondered what was wrong, and was thankful that Sesshoumaru wasn't there to see this. She was sure that he would freak out on them.  
  
Finally Yukana convenced Rin to lay down on Ah-Un's back and rest. A few moments later when Yukana looked over to check on her, she was surprised to find Rin sound asleep. So Yukana and Ah-Un made their way to the hanyou's home while Rin slept peacefully. When they finally came to the clearing where the small house lay Yukana had to almost violently shake Rin to wake her up. Yawning widely, Rin sat up a look of confusion then joy crossed her face.  
  
"Who the hell are you!" Inuyasha yelled popping up in front of Yukana. She just stood there blinking.  
  
"Why you are a rude puppy!" She shot right back at him. Inuyasha brisled getting ready for a comeback when he heard Rin laughing softly. He turned to her, a grin spreading on his face. He walked over to her helping her down then hugged her tightly.  
  
"Oh, Rin-chan, it's so good to see you." He pulled her back to arm's length, looking her up and down. "Both Kagome and Kioshi will be so happy to see you." A vain popped out on Yukana's forehead, knowing that he was purposefully ignoring her. When Rin saw the slight twitching of her eye, she quickly stepped in, not noticing Kioshi or Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha this is my friend, Yukana." Rin smiled, tugging on Yukana's sleeve. Yukana softened, sighing. By that time Kioshi and Kagome had gotten to the group. Kioshi practically slammed into Rin, hugging her tightly. Rin laughing only half-heartedly struggled to free herself. When he finally let go, Kagome stepped forward and hugged her friend. A small child stood hiding behind her mother's legs. Kagome beckoned the girl out of her hiding spot. Kioshi, looking away, slid his hand into his sister's.  
  
"This," Kagome began, "is Yarinko." Kagome winked at Rin as Yarinko waved shyly with her free hand. "She's shy because she's having trouble pronouncing her s." Kagome just kind of grinned and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Kioshi has grown so much since the last time I saw him. And Yarinko is just beautiful." Rin smiled at the little girl, who blushed brightly. Yukana stayed repectfully quiet until she noticed the classic signs that Rin had stood to long. Although she really hadn't really stood long, she had been traveling all day.  
  
"Is there somewhere where prehaps you all can sit?" Yukana pointedly asked Kagome, ignoring Inuyasha completely. Kagome looked almost startled.  
  
"Where are my mannors. I bet you both are tired from traveling. Come inside and I'll get you some dinner." Kagome smiled leading her husband and daughter, while Kioshi grabbed Rin's hand leading her. Yukana followed along behind them, wondering when Rin was going to tell them that she was with child.  
  
Yukana looked around the small hut. There were things there that she didn't recognize, but she just shrugged them off hearing about how Kagome wasn't quite from this time. Yukana had first doubted Sesshoumaru, but now she was surprised. Yukana nodded her head in thanks as Kagome handed her the bowl. When she looked inside she found both and noddles. She scowled, her eyebrow arching; however, Rin dug right in suddenly finding herself hungry. What the hell is this stuff? Yukana thought, her scowl deepening.  
  
"It's ramen." Kagome said as if reading Yukana's mind. "It's good. Inuyasha eats it all the time." Kagome chuckled at his look of dismay. Yukana took a tentive bite and found that she liked it.  
  
"This is good." She said mildly, her eyes resting on Rin. She was having another bowl of this 'ramen'. Yukana noticed that she was finally getting the proper kind of appetite for her thrid month, but she wondered how long Rin would be able to keep it down.  
  
Kagome watched Yukana with interest. She seemed pretty protective over Rin. She turned and looked at Inuyasha slurping down his ramen. Then again so is he. She smiled at that thought. She knew that Yukana was a half demon, but she looked so much like a youkai that she was sure that she could possibly pass as one. They ate the rest of their meal in silence.  
  
Once they had aranged themselves around the fire in the middle of the room, Kioshi and Yarinko asleep in the next room, Rin decided to tell them the good news.  
  
"It took Yukana and me a long time to get Sesshoumaru to let me come." Rin grinned.  
  
"I kind of don't blame him." Yukana joked. Inuyasha growled slightly at Yukana. She waves a dismissive hand at him. "It's not like that, you baka inu. Although that did have a part in why Sesshoumaru-sama was hesitent to let her come." I hope that Rin and Kagome's friendship will be able to repair the rift between the two brothers. Yukana hoped silently.  
  
"And why, other then the fact that I'm here, wouldn't he let her come?" Inuyasha asked gruffly. Rin blushed deeply ducking her head. Kagome looked at her with wide eyes almost guessing at what made her blush.  
  
"I've been sick lately." Rin muttered, rubbing her stomach. Inuyasha, being the way he was, didn't understand. He thought that it would be a good thing for Rin to visit Kagome. At least then Kagome would check her out and tell her what herbs would be best to help. Yukana had to laugh at the confusion on Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Let me ask you this, Inuyasha." Yukana said, instently getting his attention. "How rarely would you let Kagome-chan out of your sight when she was pregnant?" She sat there watching him with both eyebrows raised.  
  
"Not.OH!" He exclaimed his eyes widening as his gaze shifted to a blushing Rin. He eyed her closely, then upon spotting the mark left by Sesshoumaru, he let out an exclamation that made his wife blush in embaressment.  
  
"The bastard did it!" He just about yelled. Kagome's eye twitched and she pounced him pushing him to the ground. She then looked sheepishly up at the two.  
  
"You'll have to forgive my mate; he's actually very happy for you." She grinned stuggling to keep him down. "So not only did you become Sesshoumaru's mate but you're carrying his pup?" Rin nodded shyly, missing the grin Yukana was trying to hide. "That's just wonderful. How is the old goat?" Kagome asked good-naturedly.  
  
"He's fine. A bit over protective at times, but sweet none the less." Rin said watching as Kagome finally let Inuyasha up. He just huffed looking to the side. Yukana yawned widely not really knowing why she was so tired. It must have been staying with Rin when she was sick.  
  
"That's good enough for tonight." Kagome said noticing that both women were tired. "Inuyasha go make sure Ah-Un is fine." She then led the two women to the spare room and let them be to settle in. Kagome smiled happily at the thought Rin finally being happy. She won't have to worry about Sesshoumaru not wanting her or leaving her on purpose. Kagome gladly let Inuyasha crawl into bed next to her. She snuggled close to him.  
  
"I can't believe my brother actually made Rin his mate." Inuyasha said, awe showing in his voice. Kagome hugged him tighter.  
  
"I don't believe there was any doubt that he would. Just remember he's always be over protective of Rin. I think it must run in the family." She eyed Inuyasha who 'feh' and pulling her closer, closed his eyes ending he discusion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Another chapter, a bit shorter then the rest but a chapter none the less. I hoped you enjoyed. R+R! 


	5. Morning Sickness

Red and White Destiny  
By: Arthia Maxwell  
  
Disclaimers: Blah, blah, blah. You guys know the drill! No owny Inyasha characters!  
  
Yukana woke to find that she was the only one in their room. Looking around she found Rin's blankets thrown to one side as if she had left in a hurry. Groaning, Yukana reasoned that she must have left early. Raising from the bed Yukana took no notice of her half dressed state. A perticual smell was priking at her nose and she needed to follow it as quietly as she could. She was out of the house in a flash, startling the already wide awake Kagome making breakfast. Her mate was outside already doing kami-sama knows what.  
  
Inuyasha peeked carefully around the tree. He was shocked upon finding a pallid face Rin. He walked over to her bent over form lightly patting her shoulder. Rin's head shot up and she stared at him, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Are you okay, Rin?" Inuyasha asked softly. Rin suddenly turned and began to gag and hack. She didn't do anything but dry heave. Inuyasha suddenly understood, but he could never remember Kagome having morning sickness this bad when she was pregnant with their pups.  
  
"I'm fine, Inuyasha-san." She whispered hoarsely. She wipped her mouth with the back of her hand.  
  
"I don't think you are." Before he could say any more the half naked Yukana burst into the clearing. She eyes focused on them.  
  
"Damn it Rin this is beginning to become to much." She crossed the short distance to kneel next to her. "You're lossing weight instead of gaining." Her eyes flashed with something neither could discribe. "Rin." Yukana said her name almost pleadingly.  
  
"Let's get her back to the house. Let Kagome look her over." He nodded taking one of Rin's arms while Yukana took the other. Together they managed to get Rin back to the small hut. Kagome, sensing them coming, was waiting at the door for them. On look at Rin and she commanded the two to lay her in bed.  
  
Rin lay there weakly as Kagome checked her over, a deep frown drawing her brows down. She just couldn't find anything wrong with her, but something was wrong. Morning sickness shouldn't be that bad or last as long as Rin discribed that it did at times.  
  
"I can give you something that will help. That's all I can do." She turned to retreave the bottle of medicine that she usual had on hand for any pregnant mothers that came by to seek her help. "However, I do have to ask if you've been under any stress lately?"  
  
"No." Rin whispered thinking back to the manson. She was beginning to miss her youkai mate. Yukana dressed in her usual gab paced out side the tiny room. Inuyasha sat near the fire ladeling soup into a bowl for his son, then his daughter. He watched her silently, noting the worry. He knew that the two must be rather close for her to worry like that. He then let his thoughts wonder to why his brother would keep a hanyou around if he hated them so much.  
  
"Well, try to keep calm and rest more. You look deadly tired. And try not to push yourself." Kagome quietly exited the room leaving Rin to rest. Yukana pratically pounced on her wanting to know what was going on.  
  
"Let her rest. I gave her something for the morning sickness." Kagome pushed Yukana into a sitting postion on the floor, signling Inuyasha to hand her a bowl. He did so handing one to Kagome when she sat down beside him. "There's also a power that seems to surround her. I'm sure with time and pratice that she could master whatever it is." She frowned slightly. "I wonder if other's can feel it."  
  
"What do you mean, okaasan?" Kioshi asked looking up at his worried mother.  
  
"I mean can other youkai or even hanyous can sense it." She paused. "But it is very faint." She turned to her mate. "Can you sense it?" Inuyasha tried to sense what she was talking about, but shurgged and said, "I can barely feel it, but it's there. It's kind of like someone pressing on the inside of my head." He shook his head eating again. Yukana thought about this as she ate her meal.  
  
Rin stayed in bed for three days before she was finally allowed to get up. She was still kind of weak but she didn't get sick as often and could hold down most things. The two stayed there for three more weeks. They often played games with the children, or talked late into the night.  
  
They they were supposed to leave, and Sesshoumaru making his way to them to escort them back, but something happened. Rin stepped outside, her belly now showing a small curve showing, felt the air change. She had no time to scream as something big and slimy grabbed her covering her mouth and taking off. She struggled knowing that at least the two hanyous would be able to smell this foe and come after them.  
  
Yukana was the first to smell the youkai. She rushed out of the hut and into the clearing finding Rin gone. Inuyasha was close behind her looking around as well.  
  
"Kuso." She spat. She looked over at the inu hanyou. "There's so many of them I can't tell which direction they went in." Inuyasha looked over at her. His brother would never forgive him if something happened to his mate.  
  
"So we're surrounded." He turned to Kagome. "Take the pups into the house and stay there." Kagome startled did as he said, closing the door tightly and going for her bow and arrows. Kioshi pulled his sister into his lap, sitting close to the pit fire that was going.  
  
Suddenly they were surrounded by goat youkai all looking rather menacing, well as menacing as goats can get. Inuyasha and Yukana looked at each other before bursting out with laughter. The nearest goat youkai baaed angrily at them.  
  
"You shouldn't laugh at us." He said shaking its horned head.  
  
"You kidnapped my friend." Yukana said coldly unsheathing her double daggers. "If you know what's good for you, you'll move out of our way." Inuyasha rumbled in agreement.  
  
"Our lord wants her and he will get her." The same youkai as before said. In a flash of movement Yukana had slit open his throat leaving him clawing at him throat to stop the bleed. The blade of her dagger still laying horizontal along her raised arm as it dripped blood.  
  
"I don't think you understand. MY Lord is her mate and will not tolerate this." Yukana growled looking around at the remaining youaki. One of them tossed his head, his beady eyes landing on her. "Your lord's wants are nothing, and my Lord will not spare any who helped."  
  
Two of the youkai were about to leap at her but Inuyasha stopped him with his iron weaver soul stealer. He looked at the fallen demons then muttered, "Damn I really don't want to have to clean up to many bodies and my mate won't like it either."  
  
Yukana turned to the remaining youkai raising her dagger. "Well?" They ran off back into the forest, some trying to carry their dead away while others just flat out ran. She turned back to Inuyasha, sheathing her swords after cleaning the one off on the shirt of one of the dead. "Which way?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "I still can't tell." He looked worriedly over at his mate who was poking her head out to see if the fight was done. She screamed as Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared at her side; his eyes red and his hand glowing with the deadly posion. He looked around the clearing at first the dead youkai then at Yukana and Inuyasha.  
  
"Where is Rin?" He couldn't steel himself enough to hide the worry in his voice.  
  
"She's been kidnapped, and by the youkai that attacked us it could be any minor lord in the Southern lands, or even Lord Merdin." Yukana shook her head. She saw the rage enter her master's usually calm face. However, before she could say anything further a immense pain shot through her head. Her eyes rolled back in her head, throwing her head backward, and leaving her body to collapse to the ground. Kagome was the first to reach her, lifting her up into her lap.  
  
"You okay?" Kagome asked quietly.  
  
"Rin!" Yukana shouted at the brothers. "That way! Hurry!" She yelled pointing the groaned and fainted. Both half brothers took off, Sesshoumaru pulling ahead because of his youkai speed. A muffle screamed drifted to his ears and he knew he was getting close. He stopped at the edge of the clearing spotting both the youkai and Rin, but something was wrong with the picture. He felt Inuyasha stop beside no doubt just as confused as he was.  
  
Rin was just standing there, small shutters racking her body from time to time, but that wasn't what was strange. The youkai who must have kidnapped her was clutching his head, nearing screaming in fright and pain. Neither male could move so caught up by the sight of the two in the clearing. The youkai reared back a long cry of pain ripped from his throat. Blood came pouring from his mouth and nose. Then everything became quite.  
  
Sesshoumaru moved forward as if to go to Rin, but she suddenly cried out startling them. She fell to the ground her body jerking voilently. Sesshoumaru ran for her then, gather her jerking body into his arms, pressing her close to him body. A few moments later Kagome and Yukana appeared next to Inuyasha. Kagome looked at the couple.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Yukana asked looked at the inu hanyou.  
  
"I'm not sure." He muttered still amazed by what he had seen. Kagome was running to the couple the next moment seeing how badly Rin was jerking. She kneeled next to Sesshoumaru who looked coldly at her. Rin groaned, but neither could tell if it was from pain or something else.  
  
"She's jerking to violently. If she doesn't stop she could miscarruage." Kagome explained. She then reached out lightly touching Rin's forehead. "She's burning up with fever as well. We must cool her down." She signled her mate to her climbing up onto his back. "Take her back to the hut, strip her out of her clothes. Ask Kioshi for a towl and wrapp her in that, then you'll have to wade out into the lake with her and hold as much of her body under the water as you can. Inuyasha and I will go get some herbs that I'll need to help her, we'll be there in a moment."  
  
Sesshoumaru not used to being ordered around just sat there stuned for a moment before reseaving a hard glare from Kagome. He got up, carrying Rin and made his way back to the hut to do as he was told. Kioshi, though worried, did as he was asked quickly retreaving the towl for Sesshoumaru before returning inside to take care of his sister.  
  
After wrapping Rin in the towl, he gently set her down and removed all but his under haori which was long enough to cover him, almost reaching his knees. He then picked her up again and waded out into the water until she was covered up until her face was the only part of her out of the water. He left himself showing her pale face the concern and fright he felt. Not only for her but their unborn child. He hadn't really thought about that much. Their child. It, he Sesshoumaru reminded himself, would be a hanyou, like his half brother. He tried to stop the distaste that rose to his face and failing. But the child would be his and his loves. That thought brought a smile to his face. He could stand that thought. His son wouldn't be weak either, he would teach him to be strong and how to fight. That would be how he showed his love for his children.  
  
Rin's moan pulling him from his thoughts as he looked down at her. She still lay unconscious, but her body quit jerking and her breath came in easier. He could smell the return of his half brother and his mate before he saw them. Kagome jumpped from Inuyasha's back throwing him off balance sending him face first into the ground. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile at the misfortine of his brother as his mate was totally aborbed in helping Rin.  
  
"Bring her to shore, Sesshoumaru-san." Kagome turned while he began to make his way to shore to yell for her son. "Kioshi bring mother's blankets and her bowl." The little boy came running out of the hut with his arms full. Sesshoumaru watched the emotions crossing Kagome's face. Inuyasha held the same look for his pups. He couldn't wait till Rin held that same look. Providing she survived this.  
  
She took the blankets from Kioshi, sending him back into the house for more towls and laid the softest one she ahd down on the ground in the shade. He set Rin down upon it taking the towl from his nephew and began to dry himself. Kagome was quick to mash the herbs together and get them down Rin's throat. She then dried her and dressed her in some of her strange clothes. A sullen Yukana appeared at his side with his clothes and would not meet his gaze. When Kagome finished she threw a lighter blanket over Rin, brushing the stray strains of hair that fell across her face.  
  
"She has come into her powers now. That much is obvious." She looked up at Sesshoumaru. "She's stressed the baby. She could have miscarraged today but she didn't for that we are luck." She looked back down at Rin. "She'll be fine, the baby too, from now on. If she gets pregnant again she'll still get terrible morning sickness for the first few months but other then that, IF she's not stressed, she'll be fine." Kagome smiled at both youkai and hanyou in front of her.  
  
Inuyasha came to sit next to Kagome, taking her in his arms. Sighing Kagome leaned tiredly back into his arms. "She will need to stay here for a few more days then, providing we haven't spoiled Ah-Un to much, you both can go home." She grinned. Sesshoumaru looked unpassive, but Yukana seemed to cheer up. "I'll even cook some ramen and oden." Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow but other then that he said nothing. His half brother's mate was strange that was for sure. But still he needed to talk to his half brother, as much as he hated it.  
  
Later after they had eaten, all but Sesshoumaru, he, the youkai in question, stood. His steady gaze fell on Inuyasha, who was fully awear of it, but ignored him to finish telling his son good night. When his son had run off into the ajoining room where he and his sister slept Inuyasha turned back to Sesshoumaru. The two went outside to stand by the lake.  
  
"How do you do it?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly not even looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just raised his eyebrow not quite sure what he was talking about.  
  
"How do I do what?"  
  
"How can you stand being hanyou? How can you stand having the worry of putting your mate in danger? How can you handle loving those pups who aren't even hanyous?" Sesshoumaru said annoyed. Inuyasha was rather shocked to hear Sesshoumaru ask such questions. Reflecting Inuyasha hesitated to answer wondering if his brother would somehow use his answer against him.  
  
"I just want to know. I thought you had figured out that though we may not be friendly with each other, our wives have. Which means that we are closer then we have been in a long time, if ever." Neither one said anything for a short time.  
  
"Danger is always unavoidable, but ours is doubled because we have the Shikon no Tama. But you're there to protect her, although when she is well ask if she'd like to learn how to defend herself. Teach her. It'll give you an excuse to be with her, but don't forget she might want some time alone too." He grinned impishly up at his half brother. But then he turned serious. "Remember that they are your pups, Sesshoumaru. You'll love them no matter what or who they are. I love my pups. I know they will be strong. Even though they are hanyous you'll love them.  
  
And," He couldn't help but grin at the expression on Sesshoumaru's shocked face. He sounds wiser then his years should provide, Sesshoumaru thought looking at his half brother. "knowing you you'll teach them everything you know." He gave a mock snear. "And knowing your luck they won't have these." He pulled on his own. His expression turned sad remembering his mother and the sad memories of his childhood. Sesshoumaru in an uncharacteristic gesture placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder in a comforting gesture. They fell into silence again. Sesshoumaru looked up into the star filled sky, finding a new repect for his hated half brother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ THE END!....Just kidding! HA! Okay I know that the brothers were acting a bit strange but hey what can I say! I hope this was as good for you as it was for me to write! See I'm not so mean, some times. R+R! Or no more!...just kidding..again! 


	6. The Birth of Inutaisho

Red and White Destiny  
By: Arthia Maxwell  
  
Disclaimers: Blah, blah, blah. You guys know the drill! No owny Inyasha characters!  
  
It was several months since Rin and Sesshoumaru had returned home. Sesshoumaru it very clear to all the servants that Rin was not to be put under any form of stress. Of course, Jaken must not of known what that meant as he pledged the poor girl with everything, and continued with his usual name calling.  
  
It was a bright sunny day when Yukana walked by the inner courtyard to find Rin sitting trying to complete her lesson while Jaken berating her for anything and everything. Yukana moved to the shaded porch leaning against one of the post she sat quietly and watched the two. It was clear that Rin was getting upset. Yukana would have interrupted if she really cared what happened to the toad, but she stayed quiet. She had see Rin practicing on some of the lower class demon servants and had even succeed in getting a wild boar out of the compound. Something that either Rin or Yukana had decided to tell Sesshoumaru. Yukana was wondering how long it would take before Rin would try using her 'ability' on Jaken. To tell the truth, Yukana hoped that it was soon.  
  
"Jaken, I'm tired. We've been working for hours. I'm ready for a nap and some food." Rin said putting down her paint brush, absently rubbing her swollen belly. Jaken stopped his passing and ranting.  
  
"I was told to give you a lesson and that's what I'm doing. Now shut up and continue. You're not going anywhere until you get this lesson right." Jaken swung around ready to hit Rin over the head when his body suddenly stopped responding to his commands. The two-headed staff flew from his hands into Rin's outstretched hand. Jaken's eyes grew as large as plates.  
  
"I said I'm tired and hungry." She growled, her eye twitching. Jaken's body jerked as he tried to fight her hold on him. However, it was clear that Rin had had enough. Rin found that now she had Jaken in her hold, she wanted to see how far she could control him. Turning slight for she had felt Yukana's mind presence the moment that she entered the small courtyard, she smiled.  
  
"Would you like something cool to drink?" Rin asked cheerfully. Stunned Yukana just nodded. She watched as Jaken jerkily walked away. She sat there as Rin stood making her way up the stone path to her. Plopping down beside Yukana, Rin's eyes still slightly glazed, shifted uncomfortably for a few moments.  
  
"How much longer will he be gone?" Rin asked sadly. Yukana threw her arm around the other girl's shoulders trying to comfort her. Rin hated it when Sesshoumaru wouldn't let her go with him. She hated sleeping in their bed alone. It wasn't but a few weeks ago that Sango, Kagome's friend, sent her a firecat kitten. She would snuggle up with her, later named Abrui when she ate all Sesshoumaru's fried tofu, at night she still felt lonely. She also grew more nervous as her due date drew near. Sesshoumaru seemed to keep disappearing more frequently and stayed away longer. Rin was beginning to feel depressed and alone.  
  
"The message said he was coming home within the next few days. I'm sure he misses you very much." She paused do to the fact that Jaken was reentering the courtyard with a large silver tray in his hands.  
  
And that's just how Sesshoumaru found them later that night. Yukana and Rin sipping tea with empty dishes all around them signaling to him that they had eaten there. But what surprised him the most was that Jaken was dancing and singing, rather off tone, in the torchlight.  
  
"M.Milord! Stop them, please!" Jaken begged spotting his master. "Make her stop!" He wailed then suddenly started singing again. Both women stopped laughing to turn and look up at Sesshoumaru. He just raised his eyebrow already guessing at what was going on. Rin, however, jumped from where she was sitting and threw herself into his arms. Behind her Jaken fell down wailing about his aching feet.  
  
"Oh, Sesshoumaru, I missed you!" Her eyes started to water up uncontrollably. Leaning down he nuzzled her neck, lightly kissing her mark. He couldn't help but inhale her scent deeply. He hadn't meant to stay away so long, but problems in the south kept him away.  
  
"There's trouble in the south." He said as way of apology. Smiling sadly Rin nodded. Sesshoumaru, taking Rin into his arms, turned to look down at the sputtering toad youkai. "What is going on?" He asked looking from one to the other. Yukana folded her hands behind her head chuckling slightly. When Jaken started trying to sputter an answer, she threw her tea cup at him effectively knocking him out.  
  
"This dumbass here was upsetting Rin with her lesson. So as far as I can tell, she gave him a lesson of her own." It was then when she started to downright laugh. "He's been going since early afternoon. I have to say he can't sing to save his life."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin in surprise. She was able to use her abilities like that? He leaned close to her ear worried that it had caused either stress or weariness. He could feel her shiver against him as his breath washed over her. "Tell me about it." His soft voice command.  
  
"Well, Jaken was being mean again so I thought I'd teach him a lesson and I took over his mind." She pouted at the scornful look Sesshoumaru gave her. "I made him go get tea for Yukana and me. Then we needed dinner and so he went and got that as well."  
  
"And when did the singing come in?" Sesshoumaru finding it amazing that Rin was able to control a demon, even a lower class demon, all the way across the mansion.  
  
"Yukana said it was to quiet." Rin said blushing, her arms wrapping about her stomach. Sesshoumaru looked over at Yukana.  
  
"I really don't know what you're talking about." She said picking up the two-headed staff and making her way out the side door with Jaken not to far behind. Rin sighed deeply thankful that Yukana had picked up on her wanting to be alone with her mate. She waited for the servant to finish collecting the dishes and disappear into the house.  
  
"What's wrong, mate?" Sesshoumaru asked following Rin to the small koi pond. He stood behind her close but not touching. Rin turned her head up to look at him.  
  
"I just don't' understand why you are away all the time. It almost feels as if you're trying to avoid me. I know it's important to keep your lands safe but I just don't understand why I can't go with you." She got a sly glint in her eye. "You know you don't have another arm I can go retrieve you know." Sesshoumaru looked down at her then couldn't help but throw his head back and laugh, a deep rich sound.  
  
"I know, koibito, I know." He finally wrapped his arms around her, tucking her close to his body. "I must make sure that Banito-sama doesn't invade the southern villages on my land, but this I promise you, when my son is born I will be here."  
  
"And what if it's a daughter?" Rin asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It isn't. He's going to be strong." Sesshoumaru took a deep breath.  
  
"You're so sure about that." She felt more then saw him nod. "Then it doesn't bother you that he will be hanyou?"  
  
"This is our pup. I can finally understand how my father felt with Inuyasha's mother and him. Besides, Inuyasha let me in on a little presight." She grinned slightly, earning a questioning sound out of Rin. "He said with my luck that my son won't have his uncles ears."  
  
"But they're so cute!" Rin proclaimed. "Kagome loves them."  
  
"Yes, but if I remember correctly you find me pleasing." He said with a devilish smile. Nothing more was said from either one for the rest of the night as Sesshoumaru and Rin went back to their rooms and snuggled close.  
  
It wasn't more then five weeks later that while Rin was walking in the outer gardens she felt a slight pain before coming drenched from the waist down. She cried out in surprise drawing the attention of Yukana, who was lazily laying by the pond they swam in. Yukana wrapped her arm around Rin's shoulders.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked eyeing the dripping kimono.  
  
"I feel strange." Rin groaned as she felt a sharp pain flow through her as her stomach muscles contracted. "Oh, I remember the midwife talking about this. I think my water just broke."  
  
"Why do humans have to be so complicated?" Yukana muttered helping Rin to sit on the blankets. "Uh..Rin I kind of fell asleep during those 'meetings'. What do I need to do?"  
  
"I'm sure that Sesshoumaru has already smelt the change. Go to Kagome and bring her here, please." Rin stood then. When she saw the wide-eyed look on Yukana's face she said, "I'm fine. I'm not in pain right now, but I just can't sit there and wait, besides Kagome suggested that I walk around between contraction when they are farther apart. It might help make the birth easier. Now go." She waved her hand to shoo Yukana away before she began to waddle about the garden.  
  
She was right about Sesshoumaru. He had smelt the change in her and came out shortly after Yukana had left with one of her sleeping yukatas over his arm. He calmly stopped her and helped her out of her kimono. His eyes strayed over her body taking in the changes that he had memorized only the night before. From what Kagome and the midwife had said to him because this was Rin's first child the labor could be long and hard.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, please don't look at me like that. We can't do that right now."  
  
He looked at her, smiling slightly as he wrapped the white yukata around her shoulders. Watching her face he pulled it closed and loosely tied it closed with the red sash. Then taking her hand he let her lead him around the garden. He had no doubt that his brother would come, leaving his pups in the care of that kitsune, Shippo. She stopped suddenly doubling over as another contraction hit her.  
  
Unsure of what to do for the first time in his life he kneeled next to her lightly rubbing her back. He waited a few moments before she straightened and took several deep breaths. She stood again and smiled at him. She could see both worry and for the first time in her life confusion. Giggling, she patted his arms leading him through the garden again.  
  
Sesshoumaru wasn't wrong that his half brother wanted to come as he came carrying his month pregnant mate. He swore they were worse then usagi youkai. According to Yukana they went at it almost every night. In fact he wasn't surprised that she hadn't gotten pregnant sooner. By that time Rin's contractions were closer together and lasting longer. He had finally forced her to lay upon the blankets laid out for her.  
  
"So they are closer together then?" Kagome asked first thing putting her medical bag down as she kneeled down in front of her. She was thankful that her mother had insisted she take that nurses course before returning to the feudal period.  
  
"Yes, and more painful." Rin whimpered gripping Sesshoumaru's hands as she contracted again.  
  
"Everything's going to turn out alright." She said soothingly to the young girl in front of her. "You're dilated nicely. I doubt there will be any problems." Her eyes drifted to Sesshoumaru's. She could tell that he was worried. "Yukana why don't you take Inuyasha and get me some towels, and warm water." Her tone left no room for arguing. Once the two had left she turned her attention back to the two in front of her.  
  
"This will be painful, but I know that you can do it." She looked up at Sesshoumaru again. "If you want I can ask Inuyasha to leave." Rin couldn't give her input that this was a family time and Inuyasha was family as a longer contraction hit her. Sesshoumaru knew his mate's thoughts on that matter. But since she had somehow found a strength that he never knew she could posses, he could only shake his head.  
  
"Pain can bring a woman great strength. And don't worry I'll keep my Inu- chan out of the way." Her smile only spread as Yukana and Inuyasha returned. "Inuyasha get my clamps and scissors out of my bag please. Yukana get ready to clean up one screaming baby."  
  
For the next two hours Rin pushed and Kagome coached. When the screaming baby boy finally came Kagome handed him over to Yukana and Inuyasha. She was so glad she had taught Inuyasha how to remove the umbilical cord. It left her to take care of afterbirth and clean up. When she finished Sesshoumaru helped to change Rin into another yukata fetched by Yukana. When they had Rin resting tiredly against Sesshoumaru's chest Inuyasha handed over the calming pup.  
  
He looked up at his parents with bright amber eyes and cheeks, wrist, and hips streaked with youkai markings. Smiling Rin ran a finger down his cheek. His small hands reached up and gripped her finger. He didn't have the crescent moon on his forehead or dog ears on top of his head.  
  
"I told you so." Inuyasha said before being elbowed in the ribs by Kagome, although all the adults had a laugh. But he was right, the pup could pass as youkai except for the tuff of black hair on his head.  
  
"He's so small." Yukana said in awe leaning close to get a good look at her newest charge.  
  
"Of course he was just born." Kagome stated wiping her hands on a piece of cloth. She then turned to look at the setting sun. "What will you name him?" Kagome asked turning back to the happy couple. Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin but she looked back at him expectantly.  
  
"Inutaisho, after father." His voice was calm but it held a hint of pride in it. Inuyasha smiled happy that his brother decided to use the name after all. Kagome turned to him.  
  
"I'm going to stay here for a few days to make sure that Rin recovers and to keep an eye on Inutaisho. Besides there are some things us women," she nodded her head at Yukana to include her, "need to talk about." She threw herself into Inuyasha's arms holding him close. "As for you, go home and tell Kioshi and Yarinko that they have a baby cousin, Inutaisho."  
  
Inuyasha landed a soft kiss to his mate's lips before nodding and standing. Yukana stood as well walking him to the forest edge. She stopped Inuyasha with a hand.  
  
"Are you and Sesshoumaru-sama enemies still?" She asked hope flickering in her eyes.  
  
"Iie. If we were he wouldn't have let me this close to his home, and I wouldn't be leaving Kagome here, even if she fought me." Inuyasha turned away but was stopped by Yukana's next words.  
  
"Rin's in danger still, and now so is Inutaisho." Yukana said uncertainly. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to look at her. "And now there's problems with the south."  
  
"I know neither you or Sesshoumaru will not let anything happen to her." He smiled reassuringly. "I'll keep my ears and eyes open. If I hear or see anything you'll be the first to know." With that he jumped into the trees on his way home. Yukana turned back to look at the happy family. Sesshoumaru picked up Rin and Inutaisho and carried them to the house. Sighing she made her way back to Kagome to help pick up the blankets and show Kagome her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now I'm stuck with this story I'm not sure how I want to do the next chapters. I know that in two or three chapters it goes into Inutaisho's story but I just have to get there. I still have another child.unless you want more, to go. You know names are the hardest things to come up with. And I saw Inutaisho as Sessy's and Inu's dad's name in several stories so I was like cool! So I used it. Anyways I hope to be able to work this problem out in the next few days, weeks..Oh! FOOLY COOLY! Enough said. 


	7. Kidnapped

He moved through the shadows relieved that he was able to make it passed that damned guard dog, Yukana. Then again he was no more then a shadow anyway. No scent. His mission was simple enough; go in kidnap the lord's mate and their three year old pup. His twin had the harder work., kidnapping the hanyou's mate and three children. He looked into the window of the master bedroom to find the woman known as Rin sitting up in bed, as he had previously observed. Now all he had to do was wait.  
  
She had often done this as of late and she was getting better at not waking up Sesshoumaru. The dread continued to pool in the pit of her stomach, until she felt the need to rush to the bathroom and throw up. Sesshoumaru had already confirmed that she was indeed with pup again. She smiled as she made her way to the kitchen to get a drink of water to fight down the nausea. She pulled the robe tighter around her not even taking notice of the shadow that followed silently behind her.  
  
On the way back to the room she went to check on little Inutaisho. Just as she opened the door to check on him she felt a cold arm reach out and snake around her waist and a hand clamped over her mouth muffling her scream. Just before darkness overtook her she saw a pair of floating red eyes. Her last thought was, that's not my mate.  
  
When Rin came to again she was in a small room with a very concerned Kagome leaning over her. She moved her head to look around. Kioshi, Yarinko, Kaze and Inutaisho were all huddled together and doing what looked like a hand game of some kind.  
  
"Here, Rin, let me take a look at you." Kagome said helping Rin to sit up. Rin's wide eyes took in the small room they were in. There were no windows and only a few lanterns to light the room; a large futon took up most of the space on the floor and what looked like a water bowl sat in the corner. Kagome checked her over for any injuries, her hand finally coming to rest on Rin's stomach. "How do you feel?"  
  
"A little sick but I think that will pass soon." Rin's eyes turned back to the children. "How are they doing?"  
  
"Kioshi can tell that this is not a good situation and is keeping them busy." Kagome said glancing at the children before getting up and feeling along the walls for a way out.  
  
"Do you know who kidnapped us?" Rin asked getting up as well.  
  
"I can only guess and I have a feeling that I would probably be right." Kagome's eyes darkened. "This would not be the first time he had tried something."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The lord of the south."  
  
Sesshoumaru woke suddenly to the fact that something felt wrong, very wrong. Reaching out for his mate he was met with a cold space. Fully awake now he sat up looking around.  
  
"Rin." He called quietly. He slid off the futon and walked to the open door to the hall. Rin only left the door open when she went to the bathroom or to check on Inutaisho. "Rin." He called again, louder this time. Still no answer. Walking quickly he made his way to Inutaisho's room looking in he found the bed empty. Now he knew that something wasn't right. Rin would not just up and leave without telling him. For a passing moment, before he crushed the thought, he thought that maybe she had left him of her own free will, however, he knew that was impossible. Rin would never leave him.  
  
"Yukana!" He roared finished with trying to be quiet. The dread was starting to pool in his stomach as worry took over his rational thoughts. A moment later a tired eyed Yukana appeared still dressed in her sleeping yukata but with her swords in hand.  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked drowsily.  
  
"Have you seen or heard anything tonight?"  
  
"Iie, there has been nothing to my knowledge that has dared to enter these grounds."  
  
"Then is Rin and Inutaisho sleeping with you?" He knew that sometimes Inutaisho and Rin would sleep with Yukana doing what his half brother's mate called 'camping', whatever that was. But they seemed to like it and Sesshoumaru had allowed it since they were with Yukana.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, you're starting to scare me. Rin and Inutaisho were sleeping in the house. They have not come to me at all tonight." Yukana was utterly shocked as a look of pure torment overcame his face which usually held no emotions expect to Rin.  
  
"I cannot find them, Yukana. I cannot smell them. Their scents stop where the doors leading outside stop." Sesshoumaru turned to look fully at Yukana and was surprised by what he saw there. Her face was pale and she looked as if she was going to be sick.  
  
Yukana suddenly snapped out of her daze and reported, "Inuyasha-san coming this way."  
  
Sesshoumaru was in such a state that he had missed that damned half breed's scent approaching his home. He rushed to the door almost knocking it off its hinges as he flung it open. There in the small courtyard stood his brother, panting, a look of mixed anger and horror on his face.  
  
"Are they here?!" He yelled unable to make his voice take on any other level. Yukana appeared next to her master looking around him at Inuyasha.  
  
"Who?" Yukana asked when Sesshoumaru didn't reply.  
  
"Who else? Kagome, my pups! ARE THEY HERE!?" The anxiety rolled of him in waves, crashing into the two standing in the doorway.  
  
"They aren't here. Why the hell would you come here just to check?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly.  
  
"Because I found this and there was no scent to follow. It's like they just disappeared." Inuyasha threw the note he had found at his brother who deftly caught it. Sesshoumaru read it making sure that Yukana was able to read it.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Kagome paced the length of the room easily as she thought about how she could get them out of there. Suddenly the door opened and a woman carrying a tray and a child before the door was promptly swung shut. Kagome move so that she was between the new comers and Rin and the children.  
  
"Who are you?" She demanded watching as the woman set down the tray of food and began to fix plates for them.  
  
"I am Hiroka. I'm sorry my mate did this to you and if I was not so sick and had to worry about Mizuko then I would help you out of here." She sighed handing a bowl out to Rin. "You smell as if you need this the most." She smiled reassuringly as Rin took the bowl and took the first bite.  
  
"Arigato." Rin replied between mouthfuls. Hiroka went about passing out bowls of food to everyone.  
  
"Why don't you just leave your mate?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Why do you think he had to wait till now before he was able to do anything?" Hiroka raised her eyebrows refilling Rin's bowl in the process. Her eyes then drifted to Mizuko who was talking with the other children, taking special interest in Inutaisho. She was leaning against the hanyou while she ate with the help of young Yarinko. Yarinko was helping both Inutaisho and Mizuko eat while Kioshi helped his little sister eat.  
  
Kagome watched the children for a while before turning back to Hiroka. "I can feel that your aura is weak. How long do you think you will live?"  
  
Rin looked started but stayed quiet while Hiroka answered, "I think I'll live till she's about ten or twelve. Hopefully by then I will have taught her enough that she will be free of her father. Until then I can do nothing. I am sorry." The three women fell quiet again. "Your mates will be here soon. I'm not sure how my husband will react to it. With any luck they will kill him." She got a sad smile on her face as she began to clean up the mess made by the dinner.  
  
"What will happen after all this? Will your mate stop fighting with Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked hopefully, but her hopes went out the door when Hiroka turned her saddened face toward her.  
  
"I'm afraid that most likely I will die soon, Mizuko will get away, and my mate will still be trying to take over the western lands." She smiled then and winked at the two. "If my husband was really smart he would have gotten a betrothal between our children."  
  
Rin and Kagome blinked several times before finding the irony in the whole thing. The two were only a year apart and it looked as if they got along already. As of that moment Inutaisho was pulling Mizuko close to him and the two children fell instantly asleep. Hiroka watched them for a few moments; watching as the other children gathered up and fell asleep. She then turned back to the two women.  
  
"They have the right idea. It's late and you should really get some sleep." She gathered up the tray and slid it out the door with instructions for it to be returned to the kitchen then came back for her sleeping child, who seemed to not want to let go of Inutaisho.  
  
Kagome turned to Rin when the two had left the room. "She's right. Get some sleep. Sesshoumaru-san and Inuyasha will be here in the morning."  
  
Sesshoumaru waited impatiently for his half breed brother to come back from scouting around the other side of the oversized castle. His fury was so great that all he wanted to do was race in and save his mate and murder the man responsible. However, his brother had insisted that they checked things out and try to get their mates out as quietly as possible. Sesshoumaru knew that his brother was on the verge of turning full youkai at the sudden and almost violent loss of his mate.  
  
"They scents are coming from the southeast side of the castle, where there are no windows. However, I did find some ventilation holes drilled into the side of the castle wall." Inuyasha said from beside his brother as he reappeared from his scouting.  
  
"Are they hurt?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly.  
  
"From what I can smell and hear they are fine and asleep."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked over the castle again. Perhaps he could kill the lord's mate and child, but somehow he could not bring himself to do it and he knew it. Inuyasha lead him around the back, surprised at how demon-like his brother acted. He would have to think differently about him from now on. If this night played out like Inuyasha intended then he, Sesshoumaru, would deem him worthy of his respect.  
  
When they reached the place where Inuyasha had smelt their mates there was already a woman waiting there with a small child in her arms asleep. Instantly the two brothers reached for their swords.  
  
"There is no need to raise your sword against me. I am here to help you." She whispered looking around as if to make sure no one was around. Sesshoumaru was surprised at the amount of sickness coming from the woman and glancing over to his brother knew he knew as well.  
  
"Who are you and why are you here?" Inuyasha hissed, only relaxing slightly.  
  
"I am Hiroka, and I'm going to help you get your mates and pups back.." She said her voice cool, but still low. She reached out and touched the wall with two of her fingers and thumb. The wall turned red as it melted under her touch. Soon there was a hole large enough for even Sesshoumaru to bend through comfortably. She then turned and looked at the two men.  
  
"There you go." She stepped to the side and let them pass. Inuyasha was the first one through the hole rushing to his wife to wake her and gather their children. Sesshoumaru went straight for his pregnant mate slowly waking her. Rin blinked open her eyes and focused on Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked hopefully. When he nodded she threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama, I was so scared." She leaned back far enough so that he could see the unshed tears in her eyes. "But Kagome was here."  
  
"Let's get Inutaisho and get out of here before he notices you're gone." He helped her to stand then went to his child, seeing as Inuyasha and Kagome had already retrieved theirs, and picked up the sleeping pup. They exited through the hole in the wall. Inuyasha and his mate already waiting.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped next to Hiroka and whispered so that only she could hear, "Is there anything that I can do in return for your help?"  
  
Hiroka looked at him for a moment then smiled softly. "I can ask of nothing now, but you will know the time when you can return the favor to me or my daughter."  
  
Sesshoumaru knew from the look in her eyes that the favor would be to her daughter and not to her. Nodding he scooped up his mate and bounded off after Inuyasha. It didn't take them that long to return to the safety of Sesshoumaru's mansion. Yukana ran up to Rin pulling her into a tight hug.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked timidly looking to her mate. He glanced down at her to let her know that he was listening. "Could they stay the night here, they really need the rest and they can start out in the morning."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned fully now to look at her, surprised at her request. He looked to his brother and his mate. The children were still sleeping and Kagome looked as if she was about to faint. He nodded, giving his silent permission. Yukana picked up Kaze and Yurinko and led the way down the corridor to where they could spend the night. Inuyasha was thoroughly surprised at his brother. He had never let him linger this long in his home let alone stay the night.  
  
"Arigato, Sesshoumaru. I know Kagome could really use a rest." He sighed combing a hand through his silvery hair. "And to think they were only gone for a day." He sighed and started to follow his mate to the room when he was stopped by Sesshoumaru's soft but firm voice.  
  
"No, thank you, Inuyasha. You have earned my respect." With that he turned on heel and walked in the opposite direction. Smiling Inuyasha continued on to his mate.  
  
Yukana took Inutaisho from his mother as Rin returned to the rooms she shared with her mate, surprised to see that it was already dark again as she passed by the windows. She entered the room to be instantly taken up into a fierce embrace by her mate.  
  
"How the hell did they get away?!" Lord South, for he was known by no other name, shouted at the nearest guard. He then rounded on his mate. "You had better not of had anything to do with this, wench, or you're going to die sooner then you hoped." With that he stormed off. Hiroka looked down at her small child, who was wide away but had no tears in her eyes.  
  
"Soon everything will be fine. Soon these lands will be yours my love." Hiroka whispered, with a small sad smile.  
  
When dawn came the next morning there was a loud wail. One of anguish and loss as Inutaisho woke to not be able to find or smell the child from the night before. The only being there that had been able to comfort his scared mind. Although no other person in the house could understand the crying he suffered for the next three weeks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Yes, I know it's not to my usual standard and that its kind of jumpy at the end, but look its like two in the morning and I really wanted to finish this before I had to leave for home. You know the dreaded place that has no decent computer. I also realized that Rin could have used her mind abilities to escape, but look at it this way she was in stress, she's pregnant, and tired. I just hope it's long enough to make up for the lack of updates due to studying. I hope not to let this happen again. I think that's all I really have to say. Oh, yes I'm thinking about moving some of my more.potent lemons to AFF.NET and any others that I'm.working.on to there so as not to upset anyone. Ja Ne..and R and R. I just love that. 


	8. War is Brewing

Inutaisho stood on the balcony just outside his rooms over looking the gardens where his mother and sister were currently tending the herbs. He sighed, his sister was beautiful and she did have quite a few suitors but she had yet to show any interest in them. This of course made his father both happy and relieved. However, it unnerved his mother to no end considering they were mostly demon lords trying to obtain power. He still didn't understand how his mother was able to sense certain things, but he knew that his sister could do the same thing although not as acquit as their mother's but she was learning.  
  
"My young lord, why don't you go join them?" Yukana asked looking over the edge of the roof at him. Inutaisho looked up at her and grinned.  
  
"And be mobbed by the crazy court women?" He asked waving his hand at them. They sat drinking tea not more then a few feet from his mother and sister. "Tell me again why father lets them stay here?"  
  
"Both Sakura and your mother need the interaction. Besides I think your dad does it as a joke to torture you." Yukana joked flipping down onto the balcony to land next to him. They watched in silence as Rin moved away from the herb garden to take tea with one of the only decent females in the court.  
  
"It looks like Ann invited another male relative to visit her and try to court Sakura." Yukana said sighing. Inutaisho watched as the unsuspecting male approached his sister. Looking over his shoulder at Yukana he could see the amusement in her face.  
  
"This one was the same one who tried to dance with her last night wasn't it?" He asked watching as the hawk demon kneeled down next to Sakura taking the spade from her hand and helped her to stand. Sesshoumaru had made sure that both his children were well able to defend themselves, Sakura was no exception.  
  
"What do you want?" Sakura asked shortly, holding her hand out for her spade.  
  
"Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be doing such labor, that's work for the servants."  
  
"However, I happen to like gardening. I find it relaxing. Besides, it helps out my aunt get herbs that cannot grow in the climate where she lives." Sakura retorted not eve bothering to look up at the youkai, instead she began to pull weeds and conveniently threw them in his direction. When the second one hit him square in the chest he stood, threw the spade down into the dirt next to her. Sakura calmly took up her spade again and began digging a new hole for her next herb.  
  
"You are a disgrace to royal youaki." He hissed. "I can't understand how your traitorous father can even let you prance around in the dirt instead of marrying you off. Perhaps a fifthly human would be better for you?"  
  
Both Inutaisho and Yukana, who had heard the entire conversation along with everyone else in the garden, counted down until Sakura stood, turned and landed a heavy right punch to the would-be-suitor's face, breaking his nose.  
  
"I do not care whether you insult me for I am use to it, however, if you ever insult my father again I will kill you." Her growl sent the man running from her and earning her a few discussed looks from the other women in the garden. Inutaisho took a quick peek over at his mother to find her trying to stifle her laughter.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched in amusement as his daughter once again upset some of the nearby ladies of the court. He then sighed. He had wanted someone else around for his family, mostly his mate. Someone she could talk to other then him or Jaken or even Yukana. However, he could remember what had happened to his brother and stepmother.  
  
He would do everything in his power to keep from having his father's past repeat in his time. He had carefully picked each woman, and even a few human friendly mates. He couldn't stop some of the women's reactions to his chosen mate or the half breed children he spawned with her.  
  
Today, though, he had other problems to attend to. Yukana had brought back a report of raids in the southern parts of his lands, near some very loyal, very rich village was being taken over. What confused him was that just hours before Yukana had departed an army, a rebel army no less, had entered the village and declared that they were the sworn enemies to Lord of the South and they would try their best to protect the devastated village.  
  
This would have to be looked into and what better way then to let his son go. The people, both human and youkai accepted him and loved him. Maybe he would be able to form some kind of an alliance with this rebel army. That lord from the south was causing him one to many problems lately. Not only for himself, but to the other lords as well. He knew that with the alliance of the other two lords they would be able to form an army so great that they might actually stand a chance against the southern armies.  
  
"Inutaisho." He called calmly out to his son who was one level down and to his left. He looked up at him waiting for what he had to say next. "Come to my study; I wish to speak to you." With that he disappeared back inside to wait for his son.  
  
Inutaisho glance down one last time at his mother and sister having a distinct feel that he would not be seeing them for quite some time. But shaking this feeling off he proceeded to his father's study.  
  
"Inutaisho, you know every well that we had been having problems with the southern lord, but he has now made his move against us." Sesshoumaru told his son some time later as Inutaisho sat in front of Sesshoumaru's desk. "I need you to go to Kinola village and check out this rebel army. Once you have determined what they want and why they are now on our lands you may enter into negotiations with their leader then return with their leader for further discussions. Send word as soon as you find out anything of importance and I shall inform the other lords and begin to build the armies needed to fight." Sesshoumaru looked over his son, giving him a rare smile. "I know you are fully capable of fulfilling this mission."  
  
Standing, Inutaisho bowed. "Thank you, otoosan." Just as he reached the door he heard his father whisper for him to be careful. With a sharp nod back at his father he left to prepare for his journey.  
  
His sister found him there in his room packing. "Mother said that father was sending you on a mission in the south?" Her face was contorted with a mixture of emotions, some of which made him even more determined to succeed in his mission.  
  
"Hai, she was right. There are some problem happening that I am going to take care of." He turned from packing and pulled his sister into his arms. "That means its up to you to keep father in line and keep mother company." He joked. "Promise me as well that you will not chose a mate until I return so that I may judge him."  
  
"Silly you know better then anyone that that won't be happening any time soon." She replied setting a beautiful forest green scarf into his bag that had his initials sown to it in amber coloured string. "Take this and only give it to your mate. I was going to give it to you tomorrow but since you will be gone I decided that now was the right time to give it to you."  
  
"You act as if you know I'm going to meet my mate while down there." He lightly fingered the soft fabric amazed at his sisters skill.  
  
"I don't know myself, but for some reason, for some time now I have smelt something, felt something I know is familiar." She shook her head. "You know something. I knew what each one of you smelt like before I left the safety of mother's womb. She said that while she was pregnant with me that her nose, although weak, was my nose." She shrugged not sure were she was going with it.  
  
"Don't worry. If I find my mate I shall bring her back so that you may meet her and gloat in my face." He picked up his pack and made his way to his door, pausing he turned back to her. "I'm sorry I can't stay for dinner, but I must leave right now. I'll send word as soon as I can." He disappeared out the door a moment later leaving Sakura by herself to think. She knew her brother would find his mate soon. But what about her? She could not feel the presence of any male that intrigued her or thought about her as her and not some possession that could win himself the western lands.  
  
Inutaisho walked calmly through the forest leading him to the southern part of his father's lands. Lands one day he would inherit. He readjusted the strap on his pack before continuing on his way. To make his trip faster he took to the trees, but when he was closer to the village he dropped to the ground to walk so that he wouldn't surprise anyone. As he approached the village he took notice of two guards with strange red and sky blue markings panted onto their face. One of them even had the markings down his exposed left arm.  
  
"Who goes there?" Left arm asked gruffly, raising his sword to the ready. Inutaisho not wanting to cause any trouble simply raised his hands in a sign of peace. But before he could answer, Rika came bursting from the village, startling them all. She was a half demon like himself and only about eight. She collided with him, latching herself onto his leg and looking up at him, the doll he gave to her clinched tightly in her hand.  
  
"Inutaisho-sama!" She yelled taking his hand and dragging him past the baffled guards. Luckily her mother was the chieftain of the village, a strong demon who loved all of those who resided in her village and even those who lived in the surrounding lands. "Mommy!" Rika bellowed running toward the center of the village. "Mommy!"  
  
"Rika? What is it?" Janiya came running, then stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing Inutaisho. She readily welcomed him with a warm hug. "I'm so glad you're here. I told Yukana what was happening here and she said that Sesshoumaru-sama would send someone to check it out. I figured he send you." She looked down at her child before nodding to her. Rika grinned and skipped away to help her grandmother with cooking lunch.  
  
"What is going on here, Juniya?" Inutaisho asked following Juniya to her hut.  
  
"Inutaisho-sama, the southern lord's army has attacked our village. I sent word to your father and he sent Yukana. By that time the rebel had arrived and helped us, ever since then they have stayed helping us and vise versa." She took his bag and set it down, she lead him to sit at the simple low table and began to prepare tea.  
  
"Who is their leader?" Inutaisho asked taking the tea offered to him.  
  
"A strong, but I since she is sad as well, woman named Mizuko. She was kind enough to help us rebuild what the southern army destroyed." Sighing Juniya sat opposite him.  
  
"Why does that name sound familiar?" He whispered quietly to himself.  
  
Juniya, being a demon herself, heard him perfectly. "She used to be the southern lord's daughter, but soon after her mother died, three years I think, she ran away from home and raised an army."  
  
"Where is she now?" Inutaisho asked, his brow furrowing as he tried to remember something from long ago.  
  
"Right now she is in battle. She and most of her men went to meet an approaching army. They rode out early this morning." Juniya explained.  
  
"When do you expect them back?"  
  
"Late tonight, but it all depends on how long it takes them to defeat the army." She shook her head. Inutaisho looked down at his half-empty glass.  
  
They sat in silence for a bit before Inutaisho asked, "What do you think of all this?"  
  
"She has help our village, and we paid them back by caring for their wounded. However, with the southern lord becoming more bold with each passing day, we have let them stay. What do you think your father will do about this, or has he left it up to you?" She asked a knowing grin on her face.  
  
"Father has left this up to me, however, he would like to meat the rebel army's leader, this Mizuko." He drowned the last of his tea. "He thinks this might just be the thing he needed to gather an army and with the help of our allies we might just be able to defeat the south."  
  
"Mizuko is a good woman. And your father must really trust you to let you come all this way."  
  
"We'll wait for a day before meeting officially, that way they may rest."  
  
Later that night a great shout went up signaling the return of the army, complete with wounded. Inutaisho ran outside to join the forming crowd. He spotted who he believed to be the leader, for she was the only woman in the ground, shouting orders to get the wounded tended to and the tired beds for the night. As she passed where he was standing just feet from Juniko, he could smell the scent of blood and watched as several bright red droplets hit the ground near him.  
  
Mizuko dismounted biting her bottom lip to keep from crying out in pain. Th arrow that had hit her side had broke in half. It was a good thing that she was now wearing her cloak. However, from the look that Juniko was giving her, she knew that she could smell it. Mizuko paused halfway to the door of her temporary meeting hut when a very familiar scent wafted by her nose. The more she tried to think on where she had smelt it the dizzier she became. Quickly she made her way into the hut before falling to her knees.  
  
"Mizuko, what's wrong?" Juniko asked worriedly coming into the hut followed by Jujuka (I can't think of a name so I steal one from Escaflowne [another series I don't own] and just think he is a dog demon too!) and Inutaisho.  
  
"She was hit twice with poisoned arrows. The one in her side is barbed." Jujuka's deep voice reported. He spotted Inutaisho and instantly had him up against the hut wall. Juniko just rolled her eyes, while Mizuko watched with glazed eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Jujuka demanded.  
  
"Drop him Jujuka. This is Inutaisho-sama, first son of Sesshoumaru-sama." Juniko stated calmly. Jujuka looked to Mizuko who nodded.  
  
"We'll deal with introductions later along with why I'm here, right now we need to take care of your leader." He said pulling up his sleeves up. "Come let us see."  
  
Mizuko reluctantly took off her cloak and turned her side to him. He tisked then began to give orders to get certain herbs and water and bandages. He gave the arrow a gentle tug.  
  
"Careful. It's barbed." Mizuko gasped. Sighing Inutaisho took a firm hold on the arrow. There was one thing that he had learned from his mother and that was how to take away at least some about of pain from people. His other hand rested against her other side.  
  
"Take hold of my wrist." He said looking her in the eyes. When he felt her dirty and bloodied hand take hold of his wrist he spoke again, "This will only hurt a little bit." With that he pulled drawing the pain into himself. He gave a groan and completely freed the arrow throwing it to the side. "Done."  
  
Mizuko looked up at him in surprise. She could barely feel any pain as he pulled the arrow free. The only thing they had to worry about now was the poison. Yet it looked like he had that already covered as well. Mixing the herbs Juniko had brought he pulled up her shirt just enough to expose the wound, then spread the mixture over the wound and bandaged it.  
  
"You'll need to rest tonight, but you're out of danger now." He stated calmly. "Where's your futon?" He asked.  
  
Juniko waved to the corner of the room, "I already set it up." Before the words had finished leaving her mouth Inutaisho had already picked Mizuko and was now laying her down on the futon.  
  
"If you don't mind I'm going to stay here tonight. Just to make sure that the poison hasn't already spread to far." With that he set himself up against the wall a few feet from the bed, his sword propped against his shoulder. Jujuka looked lost for words but when he turned to see what his boss wanted he found her already asleep. Juniko carefully pulled him out of the hut saying that she would explain everything to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ okay that's it for another chapter. I did this one in two days but don't expect me to do that for every chapter. School starts again soon but hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter up by then. Also for those of you who have read 'Summer Heat' and were completely confused about it in any way, I'm sorry. Kagome was having a dream and I might just add an epilogue to it, however, I'm not sure if I really want to. If you have any questions about any story please email or send a review. I'd be happy to answer them. Also I'm making some plans on moving some of my more lemon stories out of FFN and to AFFN. No final discussion has been made yet but I am going to decide soon. 


	9. The Rebel Leader

Mizuko woke the next morning feeling rather tired and sore. Her head felt heavy and when she sat up the room tipped and spun. Groaning she leaned forward holding her head in her hands.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't be moving." Inutaisho stated, looking over at her. She was really beautiful. She had long burgundy hair that was still tied back into a thick braid, her bangs wild around her face. At the moment her skin was still pale do to the poison. Her lips were full and her thick eyelashes hid her bright ember eyes. From what he could see she had two ebony stripes on her cheeks, wrist, and he suspected, with a light blush, that hey might cover some other part of body.  
  
"Who are you?" She demanded, groaning again as her head spun. He got up and went to her side and helped her to lay back down again. Her eyes closed, and her breathing grew heavy. Inutaisho's sharp ears picked up the sounds of her army just outside the door wondering if she were alright.  
  
"I am Inutaisho." He ignored her gasp. "I don't understand this. Those herbs I gave you should have helped with this." He reached out touching her forehead, cheeks, and neck. Her skin was cool to the touch. "Is it hard to breath?"  
  
"Kind of." Her eyes opened to look at him. He seemed familiar to her somehow. His calm face with his purple markings on his cheeks, and he had snow white hair falling over her shoulders. He looked just like a inu- youkai except his eyes were a warm chocolate colour.  
  
"I think just to be safe I should take you back to my mother. She might know what to do and if she doesn't then my aunt will." He was interrupted by Jujuka who just burst into the hut.  
  
"My lady, how are you feeling?" He asked and several heads peeked into the hut from the open curtain.  
  
"Jujuka, please not so loud." Her face scrunched up. Her breathes began to come in shorter gasps.  
  
Inutaisho turned to a violet haired youkai. "Go get Juniko." The youkai looked at Jujuka, who nodded, and the youkai disappeared.  
  
"What are you planning, Inutaisho-sama?" Jujuka asked, his voice barely grunting the sama part, almost as if he didn't like to say it. Mizuko turned her head to look at him.  
  
"What do you mean, Inutaisho-sama?" She asked, cutting Inutaisho off from answering.  
  
"Inutaisho-sama, is the son of Sesshoumaru-sama, lord of the western realm." Juniko said as she stepped into the hut. She watched Mizuko's eyes widen before they returned to their normal cool mode. "He has come to set up an alliance with the rebel army so that they may have help in defeating the southern lord."  
  
"I..uh.." She passed out before being able to finish her sentence.  
  
"Juniko, I need to take her to mother and get aunt Kagome to look at her."  
  
After feeling her forehead Juniko nodded. "Yes, I agree. However, I know that they won't let her go alone. I'm sure your father won't mind another visitor." They looked over at the men to find them nodding in agreement. "It wouldn't be a good idea for Jujuka to go, they need him right now."  
  
"I'll go." The same violet haired youkai from before said. He stepped fully into the room and Inutaisho was able to take him in. His violet locks fell just over his shoulders. He wore a dropped sleeved shirt covered by a leather armor vest. Soft leather pants and boots covered his lower half. He had one eye that was silver and the other was ice green. He looked to be a few years older then his sister, or even about his age. A long bow was slung over his shoulder along with a quiver of arrows and he had a wakazashi at his side, Inutaisho guessed for close combat. He gave off an aura of a ice demon; which he knew were rare. Jujuka looked over at the young man.  
  
"I'm trusting her ladyship to you, Zane." Jujuka said glaring at him.  
  
"You can count on me." He looked over at Inutaisho. He bowed deeply. "We should leave soon, Inutaisho-sama, if we wish to get back to Sesshoumaru- sama's castle by nightfall." With that he picked up her bag and put a few things into it then stood waiting for Inutaisho to lift Mizuko onto his back.  
  
They arrived at the castle just as the sun sunk below the horizon. As they entered the main gates, a great shout went up signaling to all those inside that the young lord had return and that he wasn't alone. Inutaisho looked over his shoulder to see how Zane was doing and for the first time noticed the hasten bandages that wrapped around his sleeve of his upper arm and the claw marks running down his neck that peeked out from under more bandages. Zane, where are others would be looking around was simply looked forward, however, Inutaisho could tell he was scanning the surrounding area with his senses and aura.  
  
Rin first heard the call from the library, where she and Sakura sat reading seeing as the day was gloomy outside and ready to pour at any moment. Which it did several minutes later as she and her daughter ran for the front hall. As she started down the final set of stairs she watched out of the corner of her eye as Sakura jumped onto the stone railing and slide down it to the floor where she gracefully landed. But Sakura was stunned still at the sight that met her. There in the entrance hall was her brother carrying a woman and a violet hair man that looked to be wounded as well.  
  
Inutaisho smiled over at his sister, then at his mother as she came into view. His father came hurriedly into the hall from the opposite side of his mother and sister. Rin took one look at the girl on her son's back and demanded to know what happened.  
  
"Mother she was poisoned. We need to get aunt Kagome." He said calmly while making plans to take her upstairs to the second floor and set her in a guest room.  
  
"I'll send a messenger right away." Sesshoumaru said turning to signal a servant.  
  
"Father don't be silly. I'm faster then any servant you can send." She said then turned to another servant to fetch her katanas. She was thankful that she wore Lord Kindo's gift. It was very similar to a kimono but it was spilt up the sides and she wore hakama under it.  
  
"You know every well that's a long way to go and now that its dark youkai will be out hunting." Rin said trying to change her daughter's mind. The servant came back with the katanas and a black cloth to tie back her sleeves. Sakura tired back her sleeves before answering her mother.  
  
"Don't worry mother, I fight better then half the mansion's guards and can run faster then any messenger. I promise to be careful, but that woman needs the help only aunty can give." She tied a black sash around her waist then buried the swords into it. "Besides," she added, "you know every well that on the way back Kioshi will be with us and she can fight just as hard as I can." With that she walked pass the two dripping men in the hall whispering as she went by, "She's the rebel leader, isn't she?" Inutaisho gave a sharp nod. "It's her." Sakura replied simply before throwing open one of the doors and disappeared into the pouring rain, leaving Inutaisho confused.  
  
"Come then, let's get her in a room. You're sister will be soon with your aunt. Until then I'll see what I can do." She then looked at the other male in her entrance hall as her son went up the stairs followed by her mate. She leaned slightly against his mind she found him to be very loyal to his leader. She was startled to find him looking right at her when the fuzz of mind printing wore off.  
  
"Please don't dig to deep." He said then followed the others up the stairs, leaving Rin to follow on her own. She quickly shook off her surprise and raced up the stairs after him. Rin stepped into the room just as Inutaisho stepped away from the woman on the futon.  
  
"Out! All of you. I need to get her out of her wet clothes." She shooed the three men into the hall and closed the door with a definite slam. Sesshoumaru looked over his son to find him in good condition then over at the other demon to find the wound on his neck reopened.  
  
"As soon as my mate is done redressing the woman she will look at those wounds and Inutaisho will find some clothes for you to change into." He then turned to his son. "Change. Come get me when she wakes or when your aunt gets here." With that he was gone, a jabbering Jaken after him.  
  
"My mother should be done soon." He smiled slightly as he made his way to the stairs to go up to his room. "I'll be back with clothes and towels that you can dry off." When he disappeared up the stairs Zane leaned against the wall closing his eyes in exhaustion. He was worried about his captain, and he could feel the blood dripping down his neck from the reopened wound. Should he trust his captain to this woman, and what was the one that was being fetched by that girl? A moment later he was jerked upright as the door to the room where his captain lay opened. That's when he first noticed that she was a human. His eyes widened in surprise. He had only heard rumors that the great lord of the west, who had once hated humans so much, had taken on a human mate. She looked to be about twenty or so but from how old her son was, she had to be older then that, however, she didn't look like it.  
  
"You're human." He stated and she just smiled up at him calmly leading him into the room as well and closing the door.  
  
"Why, yes I am." She waved for him to take off his weapons and tops. He did as instructed sitting upon the second futon that was set into the room. "However, I am older then I look. It was my husband and his brother that did this to me and Kagome." She set about placing herbs and new bandages over his wounds. She noticed that he had blood red and black markings on the left side of his neck, the opposite side then his wounds and down his chest to his waist. He also had a few on the left cheek.  
  
"How is it possible that you look so young?" He asked watching her work on his arm.  
  
"I'll answer your question if you answer mine." He nodded. "My mate's half brother came one night when Inutaisho was about six or so and asked my mate if he ever wanted me to die. After all I am just a mortal. To make a long story short together they used the Shikon no Tama to wish that their mates' lives be tied to theirs." She tied the end of the bandages off. She didn't notice Inutaisho now standing in the doorway. "Now I shall look like this for as long as my mate lives. However, if Sesshoumaru-sama dies, so do I. Now the jewel is back were it belongs and it will appear no more." She smiled turning to the door, give him a warm smile.  
  
"You can come in now."  
  
Inutaisho entered the room handing Zane the clothes and the towel. Rin busied herself with checking Mizuko as he changed. When she turned back he was checking out the clothing.  
  
"Are they alright?" Inutaisho asked before his mother could. Zane grinned up at him.  
  
"Hai, Inutaisho-sama."  
  
"Please just call me Inutaisho."  
  
"I'm just not use to this style of clothing."  
  
"Where are you from?" Inutaisho asked sitting down to wait for the return of his sister.  
  
"Some unnamed islands far to the south of this nation." He then turned to Rin. "What was your question lady?"  
  
"Please, call me Rin." She glanced over at her son, then continued. "What do the markings mean?" She pointed to the markings on his body. He reached up and touched them. Inutaisho watched him out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"The black ones are markings from my home." His eyes grew sad. "I have not been back for a long time now." He touched the red ones. "These are marking that all members loyal to Mizuko-sama." He nodded his head toward the woman on the bed. When he looked back at Rin her eyes were wide in surprise. "What is it Rin-sama?"  
  
"Mizuko?" He nodded. "The southern lord's daughter." She said more to herself then to the two boys sitting across from her. Rin bowed her head in thought then glanced over at Mizuko. "So things are worse then we thought."  
  
Sakura burst through the front doors soaked with rain and blood, one of her katanas still in her hand. Kagome riding on Kioshi's back came in seconds later. She ran up the stairs leading them to the guest room where Sakura could smell her mother and brother. She burst into the room, panting.  
  
"Mother, aunt Kagome's here." She said. Kagome took one look at the girl on the futon and pushed them all out of the room to work. Inutaisho ran to retrieve his father. Sakura cleaned her katana with a cloth handed to her by a servant. Zane couldn't help but notice the way her wet clothes stuck to her, or the way her breast heaved when she breathed. He was pulled out of his observations by Rin's questions.  
  
"What happened? Why are you covered in blood?" She cupped her daughter's face in her hands. "And you're cold. Let's get you up stairs and changed."  
  
"We were attacked on the way back. It seems as if some of the youkai are rebelling." The rest of what she was saying was cut off as they disappeared up the stairs passing Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho as they came down. Sesshoumaru spared but a glance as he passed just to reassure himself that both were alright. His gaze then switched to Zane. He was dry, bandaged, and waiting by the door for news of his leader.  
  
"Zane?" Sesshoumaru stated coldly. He looked up at him from under thick violet bangs. Sesshoumaru then turned to the door. "Your leader will be fine now. Kagome-san is the best healer around."  
  
"As long as Mizuko-sama lives. We still need her." His eyes grew dark almost like a fire going out. "She is the only person capable of killing her father."  
  
"Yes." Sesshoumaru moved from the door. "You and she are welcomed in my home and I will have a guest room prepared near her for you to stay in. As soon as she is well enough we will enter negotiations." He turned walking away then stopped and looked back at Zane. "Why does she not cry her aliment away?"  
  
Zane dropped his eyes to the ground. "She has not cried since her mother died and I found her wondering the woods. I took her back to Jujuka. I have never seen her shed a tear since then, not even for comrades."  
  
"A servant will tell you when your room is ready. I suggest that you get some rest." He was gone soon after that.  
  
"He's right, you need rest." Inutaisho said sitting on the other side of the door.  
  
"I will when I have seen Mizuko-sama is well."  
  
It wasn't till some time later, more like near morning, when Kagome came out of the room leaving the door open for them to enter, saying as they passed, "She will pull through. Rin says that she is very strong willed." With that she disappeared into another room. Kioshi came out grinned at his cousin then went into another room. Inutaisho led the way into the room. Mizuko had regained her colour and seemed to be breathing normally. Inutaisho felt as if he was being drawn to her. He just couldn't explain it. Zane smiled seeing her back to normal.  
  
"I think I'm going to take your father's advice." He left Inutaisho there.  
  
"I think I know you, but I don't know from where." He whispered before leaving her to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well, there you go another chapter. I hope you like it. Please R+R! Ja ne. 


	10. Mystery of the Rain

Sakura sat just inside the doors that lead to the back garden. The large French doors had heavy panes of glass in them, but didn't obscure her vision of the garden. She could faintly hear her father, brother and cousin in the study upstairs talking about their new guests. Her mother and aunt where in the kitchen talking about the new herbs they had just planted. She was glad that her aunt was able to put a protective barrier around the small herbs or else they might have drowned in the down pour that had continued throughout the morning. Her mind strayed back to the fight with the youkai. They had had the five point star of the southern lord's mark on their foreheads. They must have snuck across the boarder in the confusion of the village raids that last week.  
  
She pulled her knees up and rested her chin on them. She hated, HATED to be locked up like this. Her mother always said that she was the wilder child. That she could see. Her brother was so refined and she was just wild and unladylike. Closing her eyes she tried to hide the sadness she felt. She couldn't even find a strong mate. All the men presented to her in one form or another were all either weak or wanted to tie her down. She wanted to be free to garden, to run wild through the woods under the full moon. No male had ever presented that to her. All they ever wanted was to gain rank in her father's eyes.  
  
Rin peeked out the door to check on her daughter. She knew that if it continued to rain like it did then Sakura would become more depressed. She was able to feel the sadness already starting to radiate from her child. Rin remembered how she had pressed Sesshoumaru to do something for their child. He had finally relented and had the servants clear a room to set up as her training room. Even though the floors were wood and there was every weapon Sakura had ever wanted available to her, Rin could tell that the true call of nature was stronger in her youngest child. She was also very proud to know that Sakura could lean, although not as strongly as Rin.  
  
Rin suddenly caught movement out of the corner of her eye, spotting Zane walking down the stairs, rubbing sleep from his eyes. She noted that it was well pass mid day. She pressed slightly against him mind as if to say ohiyo. He glanced over at her watching as she disappeared back into the kitchen. His eyes then fell on Sakura where she sat. The hall was lit, but not bright. The dim light outside, with the occasional flashes of lightening, lit her slim figure. He had to admit that both of Sesshoumaru- sama's children could pass for youkai if they just had the crescent moon on their foreheads and golden eyes instead of the warm browns that shone from the orbs. Inutaisho just had one set of strips on his cheeks, and across his neck and wrist. Sakura, however, or from what he could tell, had just two on her left cheek, across the right side of her neck, and two on each wrist. Where as her brother's followed their father's purple, hers where the blue of night. Subconsciously he reached up to touch the interwoven red and black markings on his cheek.  
  
Zane finally came to stand behind her, now taking her in her delicate scent and blue white hair. He knew both siblings had the chocolate brown eyes of their mother, another sign that they were not full youkai.  
  
"How did you sleep?" She asked politely without even turning to look at him. It was evident that she wanted nothing than to be outside or at least back in her bed. She must not of had a good night, Zane thought looking thoughtful out the window.  
  
"I slept as well as I could." He exhaled out of his nose adding, "I was up ever hour to check on my captain." Neither one talked. Neither one moved. Suddenly Sakura stood bowing deeply first at the window then turned and bowed to him.  
  
"Please forgive me for not being a proper hostess. I forgot that you might like something to eat." She stayed bowed until he heard his soft voice tell her that she wasn't at fault.  
  
"If you would my lady, point me toward the kitchen."  
  
"Please, don't call me that." She bit out, but not in anger. He could tell that she didn't really like being referred to like that. "Please," she began again, softer this time, "just call me Sakura." Her eyes met his steadily and was rewarded with a grin.  
  
"Very well, Sakura." She led the way to the kitchen with him right behind her. "Just call me Zane." He said, just able to see her nodded.  
  
Inutaisho quickly exited his father's study as soon as their meeting was over. Kioshi would return to his father and tell him the resent news and bring Inuyasha back if he could. His father continued to make preparations for when Mizuko awoke. Both his parents were acting odd about the woman since she had arrived. It was like they knew something that they were not telling either him or his sister. He stopped to look out the window. Rain. He sighed, knowing that his sister would most likely grow depressed at not being able to go out. It wasn't so much the rain that stopped her, that he knew all to well, but the lightening. She had learned the hard way just how dangerous it could be when she was younger. She had almost died that day, and the scar left across her right arm and shoulder blade was a content reminder.  
  
He continued to Mizuko's room to check on her, knowing full well that Zane had done so during the night. Quietly he pushed open the door only to find her still asleep. Sitting next to the bed he inhaled deeply, closing his eyes to her scent. He wish he could remember where he had smelt her scent before, but he was sure that he had never been to the southern lands, seeing as how his father had always seemed to be at war with the southern lord, who no one even uttered his name anymore. He unconsciously reached over and moved her bangs from her face. He let his fingers slide through her hair some before realizing what he was doing and pulling away.  
  
He sure hoped that she woke soon. He had hoped that his skill was enough to save her there at the village, but the poison was already too deep into her system for his simple knowledge to be of any good. He then remembered the blank mask his sister wore when she had returned with their aunt. He had later heard from his father that they had been attacked by scouts from the southern lands. This could not be a good sign. It could only mean that the southern lord was getting braver. That prospect alone frighten him. Seeing as how the only person able to destroy him was this woman, who had half his blood in her. It was obvious that the other half was tiger, which was evident from the strips that lined her pallid skin. However, unlike him, she was full youkai even if her blood was of two different kinds. In a strange way she was like him. Not really one or the other.  
  
After showing Zane to the kitchen Sakura took up her place in front of the window. Zane was stuck in the kitchen with both Rin and Kagome, who were watching him as he made himself something to eat. He then sat down next to the counter to eat his self made meal. He watched the two women from under half laden eyes. He had left his bow in the room he was staying in, but opted to carry his wakazashi. He noticed Rin keep glancing toward the door. She must be worried about her daughter, he thought watching as the other woman, who Sakura had identified as her aunt Kagome tried to distract the other woman.  
  
"Look," He overheard Kagome mutter, "she has to grow out of this some time." She looked almost as mournful about the suggestion as Rin did. However, before she could say anything else, Jaken entered the kitchen heading straight for Rin a look of anger and discuss on his face.  
  
"Rin, you ungrateful woman. You need to teach your daughter some manners! She'll be a lord's wife someday!" The squat toad youkai continued to lecture the lady of the house to the surprise of Zane she let him, only muttering a simple hai every now and again. He let himself look at the scene fully as Kagome pulled her foot back and kicked the little demon out of the kitchen. She grunted a vain popping on her forehead.  
  
"I seriously hate that toad." She then turned to Rin. "You really shouldn't let him talk to you like that, especially about your own daughter."  
  
"No, it's okay. At least he complains to me and not her." Rin gave a small sad smile, knowing what he said was true. "She can't help her current state. She has never liked to be locked up like this." She sighed. "That's why her room is like it is." She stopped short just noticing the staring Zane. She blushed and turned away. "Please forgive Jaken, he really doesn't have any manners."  
  
"He should not talk to his lady like that." Zane said firmly. "And if his manners are so bad then he should not talk about your daughter's in that way."  
  
Both women saw the fire behind his different coloured eyes. Rin stepped forward.  
  
"Don't bother with him. He is always like that ever since if was small." She heaved a sigh. "My daughter cannot stand to be inside for too long. She is a free spirit."  
  
"Do you have a training room?" He asked suddenly surprising both women. Rin nodded.  
  
"Yes, we do. Sakura sometimes uses it when its like this, but lately she hasn't."  
  
"Where is it Rin-sama?"  
  
"West wing of the third floor." With that said he was out the door. Both Rin and Kagome peeked out the kitchen door to see what he would do. He marched up to Sakura standing in front of her blocking her view of the outside.  
  
His sister had been like her and their father had forced her into a mating she didn't want and she ended up dying a few years later from depression. Come to find out her new mate never let her outside, in fact he keep her locked in a room most of the day. He was trying to break her wild spirit, but she would have rather died then submit to him. It was why he was banished like he was from his home. He had gone out and killed the bastard the moment he had heard of his sister's death. It was also why he was marked as banished along with the markings of royalty. However, he was the last of his line and the moment his father died, he would be able to return and claim the throne. Strange how one minute he could be banished and hated and the next the ruler of his island home.  
  
"Come with me." He stated reaching out his hand to help her up from the chair. She looked up at him and seeing the want and pleading in his eyes slowly reached out her hand. He took her hand and pulled her from the chair, looking her up and down. Blushing slightly Sakura tried to pull her hand free from his, but he only tightened his hold. "I sure hope you don't practice in that?" He reached his other hand out and tugged on the edge of the kimono sleeve. He watched as her face lifted so that her eyes met his, hope shinning in them.  
  
"Of course not. What do you think I am?" She said amusement and joy in her voice. Rin smiled seeing the change in her daughter.  
  
"Then you go change and meet me in the training room. Then well see if this little girl can really defend herself." He joked seeing the answering challenge in her eyes. She ran for her room excited to be able to exercise her legs. She paused briefly, her hand on her door to push it open, wondering if this was the right thing for her to do, after all she was a lady. But he had wanted to practice with her. So could that mean that he doesn't mind that I am unladylike? Sakura's mind raced.  
  
"Better hurry." Zane shot at her as he ran by for the third floor. That proved to her that he didn't care and that he wanted to cheer her up.  
  
It wasn't much later that Sakura entered the training hall wearing hakama and her dark blue practice top. Zane couldn't help but check her out, this of course lead to some very dirty thoughts on his part. Shaking his head he gestured for her to pick a weapon seeing as how he had already picked his. Sakura walked over to the weapons rack and chose two of the cheery wood bokkens. Grinning he could only take noticed that they were cheep imitations of her real katanas. He, however, had picked just one of the shorter bokkens.  
  
She lunged forward without warning attacking him with first one bokken then the other. He just blocked her each time then used his fist to punch her in the shoulder hard enough to knock her back. Surprise flooded her face, but it quickly turned to a grin as she used the spinning motion caused by his hit to strike him in the side with her sword.  
  
Neither noticed that they were attracting a crowd. Kioshi, who had finally gotten up after spending all that night with one of the maids, had been walking by the room when he noticed his cousin fighting that man Zane. At first he thought that he was attacking her and was about to jump in to help when he noticed that they were using wooden swords. So instead he opted to stand there and watch them. Soon his mother and aunt joined them. He knew very well that his other cousin was still with that woman. Somehow he thought that maybe Inutaisho would remember what had happen when he was only three, but knowing his cousin it will take a while.  
  
"I never knew how good your daughter was, Rin-chan, until she fought off those three youkai by herself." Kagome commented as Sakura blocked another hit and struck out at her opponent but he easily jumped out of the way.  
  
"But why did they attack you?" Rin asked, she still had been told all of what had happen on the return to the mansion.  
  
"I'm not sure, at first I thought it was because of my miko powers but then Sakura seemed to know them."  
  
"Almost like she knew them or something." Kioshi commented absently. Both women turned to look at him for a moment before movement brought their eyes back to the fight at hand. As it turned out Sakura had knocked the short wood sword from Zane's hands and had him laying on his back on the ground. Suddenly Sakura pitched forward falling onto Zane. Everyone looked on with wide eyes.  
  
Zane stilled as her soft body landed upon his. She lay heavily across him, but he couldn't help but notice that with every breath she took, her breast would press into him. He could hear her light groan. Her head rested on his shoulder.  
  
"Sakura?" He whispered worriedly to her. She didn't move or answer.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Sesshoumaru's deep voice boomed from the opposite side of the hall. He had just stepped into the hall, trying to find Kagome or Zane to tell them that Mizuko was awake and instead he walked in to find his daughter laying on top of Zane.  
  
It was almost like his voice knocked Sakura from whatever trance held her and she jerked up. The first thing he noticed was that she now looked just like her mother. She no longer had long any of her demon markings, no claws, no fangs, and her body looked like it was about to give out. Sesshoumaru looked over his daughter. She was now human. It was her change night. How could I have forgotten all about that? He asked himself angrily. He saw his mate walking out from the other doorway toward their daughter. Always on her change night she did unpredictable things. Not like that's much different from how she acted when she was hanyou, but they usually were worse. The last time she had changed she had went out and tried to kill some wild demon. Of course she was no match for him and had almost been killed.  
  
Sakura stood. Everyone froze unsure of what she would do. Turning she bolted for the closest exit, which happened to be the window. Crashing through it she gave an inhuman cry and disappeared into the pouring rain, straight for the forest. Surprised Zane stood and looked after her. What had just happened? Sesshoumaru fully entered the room then.  
  
"What day is it?" Rin asked breaking the silence. Zane just gave her a funny look. He had no idea why she was so worried about what day it was when her offspring was outside in the rain. But what he couldn't figure out was why Sakura had suddenly looked like Rin.  
  
"Night of the new moon." Kagome said looking over at her. Sakura turned human the same night as Inuyasha and it was Inuyasha that had helped her deal with it when she was younger. In fact most new moons, Yukana would escort Sakura to Inuyasha and Kgome's so that she could spend the night with him. Things had been so busy lately that everyone, including Sakura it seemed, had forgotten what day it was. Apparently she the combination of being stuck inside, fighting and showing Zane had snapped something inside her.  
  
"She's bleeding." Kioshi said making his way for the window to follow his cousin.  
  
"Don't. I will go retrieve her." Sesshoumaru said stopping his nephew's progress. This was after all his only daughter, and although no one outside the family knew, he valued both his children so much. He was more fearful for his daughter when she changed because she had a tendency to get into more trouble when she was fully human, that was unless she spent it with his half brother. He passed Kioshi and leapt out the window. Rin sighed worriedly and she and Kagome made their way to check up Mizuko. Kioshi and a worried Zane followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Wow! That was long. My longest chapter I think. However, now that I have put off homework so much I think I should now do it..oh yah please R+R! 


	11. Dying and Rebirth

There was only one thing Sesshoumaru hated more then suitors for his daughter and that was getting wet. However, this was his only daughter out in the rain completely vulnerable. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her. He had always expected Inutaisho to be the wild one, especially since he had spent much of his childhood with his wild cousins. He couldn't understand, well Inuyasha he could, but Kagome he just couldn't understand how she could deal with having not one but three wild children. Although over time Kaze had settled down but the other two had not. But he did have to admit that Kioshi was a skilled healer.  
  
He soon stumbled upon Sakura sitting wrapped in the roots of the tree youkai that guarded the yard. She looked up and even through the rain he could smell her tears. Kneeling down in front of her he took her chin in his hands.  
  
"What's wrong my flower?" He asked as softly as he could over the pounding of the rain. For a long time she didn't answer. When she finally did her answer made no sense.  
  
"I'm never free."  
  
He just gathered her up holding her close to his body hoping to keep her at least warm. He knew that her frail human body could easily get sick. Sakura wrapped her warms around him burying her face against his neck.  
  
"There is nothing to worry about, my flower." He didn't know what else to say and for him it was uncommon. He noticed how her body became limp in his arms. He could feel her spirit dim even as he walked.  
  
"I'm dying." She said almost too softly for him to hear. Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked, real worry seeping into his voice.  
  
"No one wants me, otoosan. They just want rank or power, not me. I feel like I'm locked up. Why can't I go with Inutaisho and help in the south?" She shivered, looking over her father's shoulder and back toward the forest.  
  
"I know you can handle yourself, but if anything were to happen to Inutaisho, the gods forbid it, you will be the only one left to take over the western lands. Granted one of your cousins could take over but I want one of MY children to." He took a deep breath. There was something more on her mind, but what he could only guess.  
  
"Otoosan?"  
  
"Yes, my child."  
  
"It's her isn't it?"  
  
"It's who?" He asked confused entering through the back doors and started taking her to her room.  
  
"Stop." She said as she passed Mizuko's room. He gently let her down and watched as she walked to stand in the open doorway.  
  
Mizuko was sitting on the futon talking softly with Rin, Inutaisho, and Kagome who were all sitting on pillows around her. Zane was sitting at the end of the futon and Kioshi was no were in sight. Mizuko was the first to notice the soaking girl at the door. Zane was the next to notice her and the way her clothes clung to her. Rin turned to see her wet now human daughter. Getting up she went to her. Mizuko studied the young lady of the western lands. Hanyou, she noted mentally. However, what really caught her attention was the look in the young woman's eye. It was a wild look that shone with the need to fight.  
  
Take me with you. Please! Mizuko's eyes widened as she heard the young woman's voice in her mind. Let me fight with you against Banito, against your father. The wild look burned brighter but it seemed as if only Mizuko noticed it.  
  
And your family? She thought hoping that Sakura would somehow be able to hear it.  
  
I do not care if I am disowned. Please let me fight for you. The voice in Mizuko's head now sounded desperate. Rin was currently trying to get her daughter from the room to change her.  
  
Your brother says you fight well and Zane has backed that up. If you do not want your family to know I suggest you leave soon and meet me in Juniko's village. I will mark you with my special ink then.  
  
Thank you. With that Sakura let her mother pull her out of the room.  
  
Rin then lead Sakura out of the room and off to change. Taking one look at her mate Rin ordered him up to their chambers and to change before coming back down to speak with the rebel leader.  
  
"Who was that?" Mizuko asked nodding her head toward the door. The woman gave off a similar aura as Inutaisho. It was he that she felt like she knew. His smell was familiar to her, his eyes seemed to glow with promise every time he looked at her.  
  
"That is Sakura, my niece. You'll have to forgive her appearance tonight, it's her change night." Kagome said watching the two guests. Now Mizuko had a name for her new ally. One that appeared to be strong and willing to fight, however, she did not want to risk the girl's life for her own ends. Looking over at Zane she saw the look in his face before he attempted to cover it up again. He was attracted to Sakura. Her decision was made. The girl could fight with them, but Zane was going to be her partner, her protector.  
  
When Sesshoumaru returned they began the meeting. Rin and Kagome had the job of keeping an eye on the depressed Sakura.  
  
"So he has finally made his move after all these years then?" Sesshoumaru asked, although it sounded more like a statement.  
  
"My group of rebels and myself have been able to hold him off for a while, but lately he had been slipping through. One of my spies has reported back that the southern lord is preparing a major attack against your lands Sesshoumaru-sama. The southern lord is very anger at you. He believes you are a traitor to your kind."  
  
"He is the oldest remaining lord. The others have realized that the humans are now a part of our lands and that their population will just continue to grow. However, I do not think any of the lord were too happy with my mate until they met her." He sighed rubbing his eyes with one hand.  
  
"Still it will not be an easy fight. The southern lord has many loyal men that are currently fighting for him and he is a phoenix and they can only be killed by another of their kind." Inutaisho stated looking directly at Mizuko. She just nodded and silence feel over them for a few minutes.  
  
"It will take more then just your army Sesshoumaru-sama." Zane said speaking for the first time that morning.  
  
"I am hoping that the invasion of my lands will 'inspire' the other lords. I am holding a meeting in twelve days. We will come to a decision then."  
  
"The southern lord has brought in specialized troops from an island nation not from his coasts. They will be very dangerous."  
  
Sesshoumaru swung his head in Zane's direction. He had no real like for the youkai mostly because he seemed to have an interest in his daughter. "Specialized in what?"  
  
"A lot. Mostly it's telepathic and they have a weapon that if fired could wipe out all of your men."  
  
"I think our first duty is to find out what this weapon is and how to disarm it." At this point Mizuko sighed tiredly. "We will do all we can to make your fight easier against the southern troops."  
  
"I have a suggestion." Zane said looking to Mizuko who nodded for him to continue. "There is an island tribe that will help fight because the southern lord has repeatedly tried to invade their islands and has killed many of their people. I could go with a few other people and talk with them."  
  
"At least take Kaze with you." Kioshi said from the door. Everyone looked up at his sudden appearance. At Zane's look of confusion he explained. "Kaze is a rather good negotiator. Even if you do all the actually work she will be good to have there. She quick with both sword and words."  
  
"He is right. She would be a valuable addition to the mission." Inutaisho muttered and Sesshoumaru nodded. Zane glanced over at Mizuko to see what she would say.  
  
"This is not my mission. The decision is up to you." She said with a knowing grin.  
  
"I will take her and Kito." Zane answered carefully.  
  
"Although I do have one request."  
  
"What is that, Mizuko-sama?"  
  
"You take my liaison with you." All the men in the room gave her a questioning look. Grinning she said, "You'll meet her when we get back to Juniko's village." Zane so surprised could do nothing but nod his head in agreement.  
  
"Very well, and I will do my best to convince the other lords, however, now that we are in contact with the rebel army and know their intentions I know that they will be more willing to help." Sesshoumaru stood then. "I will leave the rest up to Inutaisho. I suspect that you will be leaving once you are well enough?"  
  
"We do need to be getting back but I doubt anyone here will let me leave until I am fully well again." Mizuko grinned her eyes sliding over to Inutaisho. She suddenly remembered a long forgotten memory about a little boy just a year older then herself cuddling up with her and keeping her warm while her mother talked with the most beautiful women she had ever seen, that is other then her own mother. It wasn't till some years later that her mother explained what happened.  
  
"My father really is a bastard and I will kill him even if it cost me my life. I hope that you can at least forgive my mother for not being able to help." She said quietly just as Sesshoumaru was shutting the door.  
  
"Just bring me his head when you are done." A small grin lifted the side of his lips. "Besides it seems as if you have already been accepted into this family and if I did anything to say against that my mate would make me sleep in the study." Leaving the four younger youkai surprised, confused and speechless.  
  
"Sad thing is, my mother would really make him sleep in the study and my father hates to sleep away from her." Inutaisho stated shaking his head. After plans were made to get Zane and his party through the southern lands and out to sea he left saying he needed to send a message to make sure that Kito was at the village and waiting for him. Kioshi followed him out saying that his mother most likely wanted to get home now that Mizuko was well enough that she was no longer need, and to ask Kaze if she wanted to go on the mission. He could already see his father's face when he formally asked his sister. The thought of disturbing his father like that brought a grin to his face.  
  
Mizuko turned to Inutaisho intent on talking to him about what they were going to do while waiting for the lords answer. She had a sneaky feeling that they would want to meet with her but she didn't know if she could bare to be away from her troops again. Who knows what they were going through at that moment. However, Inutaisho's words stopped her thoughts on that.  
  
"You remembered then don't you?" He asked moving to sit closer to the faintly blushing woman. Mizuko hated feeling like she did at that moment. Almost like she was a little girl again.  
  
"Hai, I do." She whispered. She watched as Inutaisho bit his lower lip almost like he was deciding something. Inutaisho was not an impulsive person however, he had missed her soothing smell since he had last held her and that was so long ago. So long that it was more like a forgotten memory of someone else and not himself. Leaning forward he planted his hands on the bed on either side of her hips and leaned in close to her. Taking a deep breath he pulled in her scent, closing his eyes.  
  
Now Mizuko was blushing. She had never hand anyone this close to her without them being dead in the next moment. She could easily feel the heat radiating off his body. Her body stiffened when she felt his tongue slide up the side of her neck sending shivers up her spine and causing a delicious heat to spread through her lower abdomen. He suddenly pulled back remember his place however, before he could get to far he was pulled back against a warm and soft body. With the force of being pulled forward and the surprise he lost his balance and landed on top of a very curvy form.  
  
He heard a gasp from under him and slowly looked down at the woman below him. Her face was flushed and her eyes half closed. He wanted nothing more then to ravish her right then and there but he knew he couldn't. Inutaisho was so lost in thought that he missed her warping her arms around him to hold him to her body until he tried to remove himself from her. He was practically thrown back down into her his face landing on her chest. It was Inutaisho's turn to blush now, but he couldn't ignore the softness pressed against his check. Slowly he looked up at her to find her smiling. Smiling back he turned his head and nuzzled the closest breast and pressed his ear to her chest listening to her racing heart.  
  
"I missed you." He whispered as if he was referring to an old lover. True it had been years since he had seen her and he was still so young when they had first met but he would, could never forget her scent.  
  
"My mother was right." Her reply was just as soft as if she didn't want to disturb him. "If my father was a smart man he could have used me to get to the western lands. She once told me later that you and I would make great mates. That she thought that we were meant to be together just from that one meeting, but my father was so stubborn that he would never let me mate a hanyou." She looked down at the top of his white head. "Even if you could pass for a full youkai."  
  
"Does it bother you that I'm not?"  
  
Her eyes widened as she suddenly felt his hands on her hips rubbing light circles on her skin. "No, do you change like your sister?"  
  
He nuzzled her mound again before answering. "Yes, but mine is at the crescent turn of the moon's cycle."  
  
"Then I can't wait to see you then." The grin was evident enough in her voice that he didn't have to look up at her to see it.  
  
"Would you eventually want to become my mate?" He asked looking up into her suddenly darkening face. He began to panic but before he could say anything she interrupted him.  
  
"It would have to wait." She threaded her fingers into his hair. "I want to get to know you more and then there's this war." She paused waiting for his eyes to droop. "I would not want to go into battle with a newly formed bond, it might distract us both. Besides I would not want to mate and then die to leave my koibito in pain."  
  
Inutaisho's brow furrowed at that. "I would not let anything happen to you." He then decided that she no longer wanted to talk about that subject seeing she needed time to get used to him again, or for the first time, he was not really to sure on that account. "Sakura spoke to you didn't she?" He once against tried to move but found her hands were firmly planted in his hair. Content to just lay there he laid back against her again. However, he couldn't ignore the way her body felt against his and what it was doing to certain parts of his own body.  
  
"How did you know that?" She asked knowing that lying to him would be useless.  
  
"Your eyes were glazed. That will usually happen to people she talks to. She has found a way to mask when she is doing it herself, but you can always tell who she's talking to." He grinned against her, moving a bit to press more of his face into her breast, and also to hide his current rising need.  
  
"Oh." Was all she said although it came out slightly strained do to his light nibbles.  
  
"What did she want?" He asked knowing very well what he was doing to her as she scent spiked.  
  
"I cannot tell you, but." it was here she couldn't help but moan as his hand cupped her burning center, "you'll find out soon enough."  
  
Inutaisho just nodded at her words. He couldn't help himself he was loosing his calm and it was all because of her. He had only known her a short time but already he wanted her. Not just her body but her all of her. He snaked his hand into her sleeping robe pressing two of his fingers into her slick folds. He pressed them against her sensitive nub making her moan softly just as his aunt opened the door her words dying on her lips at the sight before her.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had never seen her nephew act inappropriately before even when he was alone. Yet here he was laying over a flushed Mizuko in what appeared to be an intimate fashion. However, even as he moved away from her Kagome could tell that it was very reluctant. So she tried again.  
  
"I just came to check on Mizuko-san before I left."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Okay so this chapter wasn't very good but I had to have someway of splitting my story. Wait I'm saying to much aren't I? Anyway, I hope to have the next chapter up soon and enjoy. 


	12. Negotiations

There was a lot to be done before any type of attack could be made on the south. Inutaisho and Mizuko would spend a majority of their time in counsel with the other lords trying to persuade them to help in the attack against the southern lord. All the while Zane, Kaze, and Kito would meet up with Mizuko's 'liaison' with them. The moment she had arrived at the village Mizuko made her way into the back fields and to Sakura to mark her with her ink. Once that was done she instructed her on where to go and to wait as soon as she got the boat. With a true grin on her face Sakura took off through the southern lands to the Lower Cliffs.

Now all Zane and Kito had to do was wait for Kaze to arrive. They figured that she would get there some time that night and they would leave out in the morning. What they didn't expect was Kaze's new choice in weaponry. Inutaisho's initial reaction was shock then confusion because his littlest cousin had always followed Sakura in carrying double katanas, yet here she was approaching them with what looked like a thin, long oar.

"What the hell is that?" Inutaisho just about shouted. Kaze looked over at him, then not answering his question she turned to Mizuko and bowed.

"It is an honor to help in anyway I can." Her voice was breezy almost like her name sake. Kito took a sudden interest in this obvious nonviolent woman.

"Can I ask way you're carrying a Kai Bo?" Zane asked motioning to her weapon. Grinning, she lifted a hand to lightly caress the dark wood of her weapon.

"I'm afraid that I don't believe in killing for any reason. This may look like a weak weapon, but I assure you it isn't."

Inutaisho stared at his cousin as if she was insane. She was planning on going through enemy territory with just an oar. Kaze looked over at him and grinned.

"Dear cousin, don't you remember that I never used the blade side of my katanas?"

"Yes, I remember, but why the sudden change?"

"I'm more comfortable with this. Don't worry I'll be fine and I will help defend those in my group. Besides aren't I going as a negotiator?"

"Don't worry so much Inutaisho." Mizuko said putting her hand on his shoulder. "After all Kioshi wouldn't have suggested her unless he thought that she could handle herself."

"You're right." He sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You all leave out tomorrow," he informed walking back to Juniko's hut, disappearing inside. Mizuko shook her head.

"Don't worry about Mizuko-san, he's just worried that his cousin might get hurt." She grinned in an almost impish way. "He is under a lot of stress. After all he has to prove to the other lords that he's capable of taking over his father's lands."

"Yes, he does, doesn't he?" Mizuko said almost to herself, a sad expression on her face. "Now then," her face became emotionless suddenly as she turned back to them, "you all should get some sleep. It'll take you all day tomorrow to get to the Lower Cliffs. There will be a boat there waiting for you." Nodding each took their separate way to a hut to try and sleep before the journey the next day.

As the sun dawned over the mountains in the east three figures could be made out leaving the small village on the very edge of the western lands heading into the south and the coast. The three of them ran hard all day long only taking a short rest at midday to drink and eat a bit of food before moving on.

They arrived at the Lower Cliffs just after dark. They searched around for any sign of their contact. A light suddenly appeared near the entrance to the caves on the rocky shore.

"Over here." A smooth voice called to them. They followed until they were inside the cave with the strange woman, the only thing of her they could see was her tattooed arm and the back of her silver hair that was tied back in a braid.

"Who are you?" Kito asked taking a defensive position.

"Can't you tell?" The woman asked not bothering to turn around.

"Sakura!" Kaze wailed jumping forward and pouncing easily on her older cousin. "Sa-chan!" She nuzzled into the other girl's back. Both men watched with expressions of awe at the display in front of them. Kaze was wiggling so much that her Kai Bo seemed to have a life of its own.

"Wait a minute." Zane said regaining his composure. "Aren't you supposed to be home?"

Kaze removed herself from Sakura allowing her to turn around. Sakura flashed them a wide smile. "Maybe." With a mysterious grin gracing her face she continued farther into the cave. Zane didn't miss the spiraling red tattoos that came up her neck and ended around the left side of her face. "We'll stay here tonight and rest. I know you all must of had a long day. I tried to take out as much of the scouts as I could to make your journey easier. You didn't run into any problems on the way now did you?"

"No, we didn't." Kaze answered jumping forward to inspect the boat sitting in the middle of the cavern they had just entered. It was large enough for the four of them and a few supplies, which were already in the boat and tied down. There was but one oar, most likely for steering Kaze guessed, and a link of green tinted rope. She picked it up wondering what it could be fore.

Sakura walked over to Kaze to explain the rope unaware of the watchful green silver eyes.

The next morning they pushed the boat out into the water and loaded into it. Sakura placed Zane in the back of the boat with the oar for steering while she sat in the front with the greenish rope in hand. Zane had been instructed to 'paddle' out past the small waves of the shore till they hit smoother water. Once there Sakura let them float a bit further before pulling out a wooden flute and setting it against her lips. She played a few deep haunting notes, letting the last one die on the wind before returning the flute to its place. They sat there while nothing happening. Suddenly the water in front of them exploded and a large blue dragon head raised out of the water to greet them.

"Greetings." Sakura said bowing. "Mizuko said that you would be willing to help us get to the island."

The dragon turned it silver eyes to peer at her. "Mizuko, you say? I will do all I can to help her." His voice boomed across the waters. He gently took the rope from her before disappearing back under the water until all that was visible was the top of his head.

"What the hell is that?" Kito exclaimed pointing at the dragon's head as they jutted off toward the island.

"That is Uzimo. He is a water dragon that is a friend of Mizuko. He will take us to the island quicker then we could sail."

And she was right they made it to the island in four hours were it would have taken them several days. He left them there promising to come back for them in one day time and for them to be ready. As Kito and Zane pulled the boat up onto the shore, Sakura and Kaze walked up to the edge of the woods.

"I will need you the most my littlest cousin. I have a feeling it will be your skills we will need the most in convincing them to help our cause." Sakura stated softly.

"What about this weapon that the Southern Lord has?" Kaze asked as they started to make their way through the jungle toward where Zane had said the village was, making it rather obvious that they were there. Zane's shouts were lost to them and seeing that he was being completely ignored him and Kito took to the trees to stay out of sight.

"You leave that completely to me. As soon as we get back to the main land I'm off to find out while the rest of you report back to Mizuko." Sakura gave her a meaningful look.

"Don't worry. I have this all under control." Kaze replied with a grin. Soon both noticed that they were being surrounded by what were most likely the outer guards. They stopped their conversation, but continued on as if they didn't even notice them there. In fact they were let right into the village before they were stopped. Looking around Sakura quickly took note where the chief was standing looking curiously over at them. The guards moved in on them with their Naginatas pointing at them.

"Zane, Kito." If you really wish to make this work you will come out now and show yourselves. I would also suggest that you throw down your weapons as well." Kaze instructed them, then out of the corner of her mouth she said to Sakura, "Place your katanas into the sand and in a non-threatening voice state that no one should touch them."

Sakura did as she was told saying in a low voice, "Please, for your own safety do not touch these katanas." Catching the approving nod from her cousin out of the corner of her eye she shot mentally to her _Well, I guess this means that you still remember about the barrier spell. _At that time a bow, quiver, wakazashi, and katana landed near them and they moved away from the weapons so as to show that they had no interest in using them against the village. Zane and Kito soon appeared and were forced to the women and then they were moved to the chief. He was a rather large man wearing nothing but a black lone cloth and about twenty pounds of beads around his neck. Kaze bowed deeply, the others following her example, then began to remove her Kai Bo to place at his feet when she was stopped by her words.

"I respect your choice in weapons, so you may keep it on your person. As for the others their weapons will stay where they are until we are sure of your intent." His rough voice seemed to draw the attention of the rest of the village, including, what Sakura guessed, was the chief's son.

"We have come with a request of alliance from Sesshoumaru-sama, Lord of the Western Lands of Japan, and Mizuko-sama, Lady heir to the Southern Lands." Kaze said, the others staying silent.

"It is the Southern Lord that helps those damned Potakas attack our island." The young man that looked to be the chief's son spat at them.

"Goh, be quiet and let this young woman finish."

"Thank you, M'lord. It is because of Mizuko-sama that we have come. She has been disowned and had disowned her father and wishes your help to gain back the southern lands from him. In recent years he has become insane and she wishes to atone for his mistakes by killing him and setting things right. However, even with the other lords' help we will still not have enough soldiers to destroy his army and take back the southern lands." Kaze fell silent so that the chief could take in all she had said before continuing with what might just lose their help, but she knew that she shouldn't keep any important information form a possible ally in case they find out later and feel betrayed. "They have a weapon that if fired it could very well wipe out this entire island and they plan on using it on our forces if we do combine our armies with the other lords."

"And why the hell should we help you? What will we get out of this?" Goh bit off his anger at her not hidden very well. Kaze spared him but a glance, before returning her waiting gaze on the chief.

"My son is right. Why should we involve ourselves in this conflict?"

Kaze held her hand out toward Kito. He took but a second to reach into his bag and pull out a sealed scroll. She took it from him and handed it to the chief. "Many men died for this information and Mizuko-sama asked that we give it to you in case you asked of this. Not even I know of what it contains."

The chief took it and breaking the seal read its contents. A look of surprise came over his face as he finished it. "It seems as if that weapon you talked about earlier will be turned on us soon and our island will cease to exist."

Goh moved toward them snatching the scroll from his father and reading it as well. When he finished he balled it up with one fist and threw it back at them. "They lie." He stated not even turning back to look at his father. "Look at this they sent a women to negotiate, and this one cannot even carry a real weapon!" He shook his finger at Kaze. "How can they expect to gain our trust when they have soldier that carry non-combatant weapons?"

Kaze took a deep breath. "It is my choice never to kill any living being. My mother's miko powers may run through my body but I shall never kill!" Her voice rose with each passing word sending Zane and Kito a step back in surprise, but Sakura remained unmoved by her cousin's words. She had known of her decision for a long time.

"You all are nothing but scum to come here and lie to us! You want nothing more then to steal our island!"

"How dare you suggest such a thing!" Kaze shot back not noticing the grinning face of the chief behind his son. He rather like this woman; not many would stand up to royalty like she was currently doing. "We have not even offered anything because M'lady said to let you be the ones to decide what you want in return!" By this time anyone (except the two fighting) close to Kaze noticed that the wind had picked up in a circular direction and the sand was beginning to move with it.

"Fine then show me that you are worthy enough for our alliance!" Goh shouted pointing his finger to Kaze. _His mistake_, Sakura thought.

She was so rallied up that Kaze couldn't stop herself from reaching up with one hand and whipping out the Kai Bo and catching Goh in the side. For a split second nothing happened then it was as if the force she had used suddenly caught up with the weapon and Goh was sent flying into a tree, leaving waves of sand in his wake. Placing the weapon on her back again Kaze took deep shallow breathes to try and calm herself. She was drawn out of her self stupidity by bellowing laugh. Looking up she saw first several members of the village rushing to Goh to aid him, then it she was drawn to the large chief laughing.

"We shall be your allies, if in return you help us protect our island and bring in new blood." He said once he finished laughing and was gasping. "Just send word with you will need us and we will come." A grin spread over his face. "After all it is hard to defend against two lines of attack."

"Thank you, sir." Kaze bowed again before she was taken up into a rib creaking hug by the chief.

Once they reached the main land again they set up camp for the night in the same cave they had been in before. Sakura watched as her little cousin fell asleep with a red and blue beaded necklace around her neck which was given to her by the chief along with a solid blue one for Mizuko as a sign of his alliance. She knew the moment that Zane and Kito were done talking Zane would want to talk with her, or yell if he was anything like her father. The thought of her parents brought a sad smile to her face. Her mother must be going crazy as her father tried to comfort her. She was pulled from her thoughts as Zane kneeled in front of her, resting his hands on her knees. His face was blank as he looked up into her face. She glanced over his should to see that Kito was on his bed roll to rest for the night.

"Why?" He asked quietly, whether it was so that he could control his anger or to keep from waking the others Sakura couldn't tell.

"I am not like my mother, or my brother." It was all she could think of to say.

"I know that, but why did you come out here, become one of Mizuko's soldiers and take on those markings?" He tightened his hold on her knees, his face still a blank slate.

"I could no longer sit locked up in that mansion like some kind of hidden prisoner. No matter what anyone says that is what I was. I know that I'm the next heir if anything were to happen to my brother, but I had to do something." She had tried to hold back the tears, but they were beginning to pool on the edges of her eyes and run down her face. "I'm not made to be someone's quiet, well mannered wife. I cannot be locked up in a mansion or castle for the rest of my life and forced to bare children for someone I cannot stand." She staggered to a stop as she sob, flinging herself into Zane's arms. He sat there a long time holding her tightly to him. She reminded him in so many ways of his sister, but what he was beginning to feel for her was definitely nothing like what he had felt for his sister. He still hung onto her when her sobs quieted down.

"In a way you remind me of my sister." He said softly. "She was forced to marry a man who wanted to break her wild spirit. He never got the chance. My sister killed herself rather then submit herself to him." He took a shaky breathe before continuing. "That is why I am banished from my home. I killed him for killing her." He then buried his hands into her thick snowy hair drawing her face up to look in his. "I will not let that happen to you, I promise. What I feel for you is nothing like what I felt for my sister." He loosed one of his hands so that he could take her chin in his hand and trace her lips with his thumb.

"Every time I'm near you, you surprise me with something new. I may be from a tropical island, but I have iced over my own heart, yet you have awakened it again." He was acuity aware of her shortened breathes and how she clung to his arms as he held her. "If you will let me I want to be with you and I promise never to tie you down or lock you up. It is your wild spirit that has drawn me to you." With that he leaned in and gently kissed her slightly parted lips. It was short, but Sakura could feel that he had poured all his feeling into that kiss. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked into his miscoloured eyes. It was then that she felt as if she had fond her life mate and knew that he would keep his word to never to lock her up.

"If that is how you feel then be my life mate after we win this war." She whispered a blush rising up on her cheeks. His answer was another kiss this one more passionate then the last. They fell asleep wrapped in each others arms. It was when both either breathing evened out that Kaze sat up with a smile on her face as she watched over her cousin. Ever since she could remember Sakura had been lonely and it looked as if she finally found her life mate. Her grin spread. Neither her uncle nor Inutaisho would like this at all. She just hopped that the war ended soon. She didn't know how long any of them would last once the final battle began.

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, please don't kill me. I've just had a really busy summer. You just can't imagine. However, I promised a long chapter if I didn't update as soon as I could and here it is. So please be happy with this for a while. Also I don't know if I will be finishing this story...I've kind of lost interest in it, however, I will try to update every once in a while. I have...one...two...three...Naruto stories to write, and a Harry Potter story. I also have a bit of work to do on my Big Eyes Small Mouths story arc.


End file.
